a Debt Repaid
by MetroXLR99
Summary: [Sequel to "Hell Have No Fury"] Ten Years Ago, they took, and tortured him..but, his mother got him back. now, SHE has been taken..and, now the SON shall protect his Mother. [CreamxOC] [Slight Lemon]
1. Part 1

**_Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics_**

* * *

It was late at night at the D'Coolette household..when an adult female Mobian Rabbit was awoken from her slumber by a sudden noise.

"nnngh..Hmm?" Bunnie rose up from bed, her long ears perked up. "wa-what?"

Bunnie looked over at the male Mobian Coyote sleeping (and, snoring) beside her.

" _ **Zzzzzzzzghhh...**_ "

Bunnie sighed, shaking her head at her husband. "oh, antione..you'd sleep through a storm, wouldn't ya?"

Bunnie then returned her attention to the strange noise that she heard earlier.  
she quietly pulled back the covers, and got out of bed.

careful to not wake up Antoine, she tip-toed across the room.  
silently opened the door, and just as silently left the bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, Bunnie stealthily shifted her bionic arm into stun blaster,  
and, slowly made her way down the walkway. her laser pointer trained at her front.

"ain't no burglars gonna break inta' MAH' house." whispered Bunnie under breath

as Bunnie made her way downstairs, she sweeped her sights around.  
she noted that the front door was still locked, and very much intact (Same for the windows.)

Bunnie continued her patrol of the ground level.

when she made her way to the kitchen..she found a lone figure sitting at the table.

Bunnie then lowered her weapon, shifting It back into her arm upon recognizing who It was.

"Peter?"

Bunnie switched the lights on as a teenage human with brown hair and blue eyes looked at her.

"Peter, what are you doing up?..and, sittin' alone in th' dark?!"

Peter exhaled sharply as turned away. "ah'..Ah' had a bad dream."

Bunnie bore a concerned expression. "what?"

Bunnie finally walked over, and sat down at the table with her adoptive son. "Son..what's wrong?, y-you haven't had nightmares since you were little."

Peter remained silent..Bunnie then eyed him. "Peter..have you been watchin' those "slasher movies" when Ah' told you not to!?"

"No. no..Ah' haven't."

"Then, what have you been dreamin' about. then?!"

Peter exhaled as he looked into his mother's green eyes. "ah'm..Ah'm not sure. None of It makes any sense."

Bunnie reached out, and touched Peter's hand. "tell me, baby..PLEASE. Ah' want to help you."

Peter breathed out his nose..then, looked at Bunnie and spoke calmly.

"In mah' dream..Ah' was strapped down to a table." began Peter, his voice shaky. "an..there were these..these "Monsters." th-they were all dressed in black, and were cutting me open.  
Ah' remember screaming..b-but, they only laughed, and then shocked me with these electric prods."

Bunnie became pale as a ghost upon hearing this.

"It felt so REAL..Ah' actually woke up screaming." Peter looked at his mother again. "What does It MEAN?!"

Bunnie pulled her hand away, and clutched her temple.

"Mom?" Bunnie looked at Peter. "do..YOU know what It means?"

Bunnie swallowed hard..then, shook her head. "no. No, I don't know what It means."

Peter then sat back in his seat, exhaling deeply. "what am Ah' gonna do? Ah've been havin' th' same dream fer' ovuh a WEEK, now.  
Ah' keep tellin' mah'self It's only a dream, but some part of me feels like It's tryin' ta' tell me somethin."

Bunnie bit her lip, feeling just awful about this. "s-sometimes our imagination runs away with us, son. Ah' don't think this is anythang you need ta' fret about."

Peter looked unconvinced. Bunnie then reached over, and caressed his cheek with her furry hand. "peter..sugar. It's OKAY. Ah' promise, Ah' won't let ANYTHANG bad happen to you."

Peter looked at his mother..then, smiled. "yeah..Ah' know you won't."

Bunnie smiled back at Peter..then, both she and Peter heard a high pitched yawn.

"mm-Momma?"

Bunnie and Peter looked, and saw a mobian rabbit child with light brown fur, and blonde hair standing before them.

she was wearing a baby blue, lace nightgown, and holding a plush chao doll.

"Belle?" said Peter

"Belle, honey..what are YOU doing up?!" said Bunnie, concerned.

Belle rubbed her tired eyes. "Ah' heard a noise, momma."

"Oh, it's..It's nothin', sugar. Peter just had a bad dream is all."

Belle then looked at her "big brother" with wide eyes. "You hadda Bad Dream!?"

Peter looked embarrassed. "uhhh..Yeah, I d-did."

Belle then ran over, and tried to climb in Peter's lap.  
Peter helped his little sister up, who immediately hugged him.

"It's okay, Big Brother! Ah' had a scary dream TOO, once." began Belle. "What'd you dream about!?, was It SCARY?!, Do you need "Mister Huggles" to feel better?!"

Peter smiled weakly..then, held Belle close. "Ah'll be fine, Belle. Ah'm a "big boy", Ah' can handle a few scary dreams."

Belle looked puzzled. "When Ah' had a scary dream, Ah'll didn't like It."

Bunnie smirked at this. "Yes, as Ah' recall, It scared you so much you wet yer'self."

"MOMMAAA!" exclaimed Belle, her face beet red.

Bunnie continued to chuckle..as did Peter.

"(chuckles) ye-es..Well, as AH' recall, Ah' was also there to calm you down."

Belle (forgetting her embarrassment) hugged Peter again. "Yeah!, Ah' remember. You read me mah' favorite story, while Momma made me some warm milk and cookies!"

"and, Ah' stayed with you until you went back ta' sleep." said Peter, warmly.

Belle smiled as she snuggled up to Peter's chest. "an' promised to chase all th' bad monsters away."

Bunnie smiled as she watched BOTH her children reminisce on happier times.

"You SURE you don't need Mister Huggles?" said Belle, showing Peter her Chao doll.

Peter smiled at his little sister, touched that she wanted to part with her prized possession just for him.

"well..Ah' suppose Ah' could take him. Jus' fer' tonight, anyway."

Belle gave Peter her doll..which he took after a moment hesitation.  
Bunnie then stood up, and picked Belle up. "Come on, Hon. Time ta' go back ta' bed." said Bunnie, carrying her daughter.

"Okay, Momma. (looks to Peter) NIGHT-NIGHT, BIG BROTHER!"

Peter waved as Bunnie departed. "night."

once Bunnie was gone with Belle, Peter took a moment to look at "Mister Huggles"  
he smiled weakly, recalling the time he bought the toy himself for Belle one Christmas.

Somehow..the pleasant memories of his sister outweighed his recent night fright.

"thank you, belle." said Peter, silently.

 **[The Next Day]**

It was in the early afternoon when the whole D'Coolette Family were at the dinner table, eating breakfast.

Jacques and Belle both were eating their "fruit rings" cereal.  
Peter was eating Bacon, Eggs and sausage, while Bunnie was eating some carrot cake with a fork.

Antoine, however, had finished HIS breakfast, and was reading a newspaper.

"Papa!" spoke Jacques, suddenly. Antoine looked at the golden yellow coyote child. "Yez, zon?"

"I've been trainings in uzing de' Zword like you told'z me to."

Antoine smiled. "Very good, Zon. I am VERY proud of you."

Peter grumbled a bit at this..but, quickly hid It.

"Zo, how long until I can uze a REAL zword?!" asked Jacques.

"Not for another four yearz, Zon." said Antoine. "METAL Zwords are more dangerouz than de' wooden ones."

Jacques looked disappointed. "b-But, FATHER-"

"Non' But's, Jacquez." said Antoine sternly. "You are mine Zon, an' I won't rizk you getting hurted."

This remark only made Peter look more annoyed..which Bunnie quickly noticed.

"oh..Okay, Papa. I guezz you are right'z."

Bunnie then cleared her throat. "um..Antoine. Hon?"

Antoine looked at his Wife. "yez, mon cheri?"

"Didja' know that PETER has excelled in 'Stealth Tactics' with Sally?  
he's at th' top of his class with th' other Freedom Fighter Trainees. Isn't that GREAT!?"

"Oh, uhh..YEZ. I z-Zuppoze It iz." said Antoine, not really interested.

both Bunnie and Peter scowled at this. "Well, don't start gushing on me, DAD. It's embarrassing." said Peter, in a sarcastic tone.

Antoine sighed as he put his paper down. "I'm zorry, Petair. Yes, I do think It iz impressive that you've maztered "zneaking around", and "avoiding ze' conflict."

Peter's displeased look didn't fade, as he sense a hint of mockery in his father's "praise."

"Yes..well, I guess not everyone blindly charge into battle, and make It work like Grandpa did."

Antoine naturally missed Peter's sarcasm, and just chuckled lightheartedly. "(chuckles) YEZ, very true. No one waz braver than my Father."

both Peter and Bunnie just groaned silently at Antoine's ignorance.  
As Antoine resumed reading his newspaper, Bunnie leaned over to Peter.

*ah'm so sorry, son.* whispered Bunnie, under breath

*it's okay, mom. ah've gotten used ta' being "invisible" ta' dad this past decade.*

Bunnie sighed softly. *well..just know that AH'M proud of you.*

Peter smiled *ah' know, mom...ah' know.*

 _ **BREEEEEEEEE!**_  
 _ **BREEEEEEEEE!**_  
 _ **BREEEEEEEEE!**_

Peter looked down, and took out his holophone from his pants pocket.  
checking the Caller ID, and smiled as he turned the holo-screen on.

displayed was a teenage mobian rabbit with cream-colored fur, and long 'lopped' ears.

"CREAM!, Hi. How are you doing?!" said Peter, pleasantly.

((" **Just great, Peter! I'm calling to see if we're still on for the movies today.** "))

"Of course, Cream. Ah' have some time ta' spare. What movie is playin', again?"

((" **Actually, I was thinking we could 'wing it', and choose one when we get there.** "))

"Great!, Ah' just love surprises."

Cream smiled a wide, cheerful smile. ((" **KAY!, see you soon, Petey!** "))

Peter blushes at this. "yeah..you too, "Creamy."

As Peter cut the video feed..Bunnie just looked at him with a sly expression on her face.

"What?"

"Looks like SOME-BODY has'a "Date", Tonight." said Bunnie, with wit in her voice.

"WHAT!?, n-No!, It's n-not a..D-DATE!" stuttered Peter, suddenly nervous. "C-Cream is just'a friend, a GOOD FRIEND. an', w-we're just g-goin' to th' movies like we always do, That's all!"

"Are you and Cream gonna see a ROMANTIC movie!?" asked Belle, innocently.

" **NOWE'RENOT!** " exclaimed Peter, rapidly.

"RELAX, Peter. Ah' was just messin' with ya." said Bunnie

"oh..Right." said Peter, whose face blushed bright red from embarrassment.

Peter took one last bite of his food, and a drink of orange juice.  
then, he laid his fork down, and began to get up. "Well..Ah'd better get goin', Ah' have a training session with Sally at Freedom HQ ta' get to before Ah' meet up with Cream."

"Hold on, Ah'll take ya' there." said Bunnie, as she rose up from her seat.

"You don't hafta, mom. Ah' can make It there mah'sel-"

"Nonsense!, Ah' hafta meet up with Rotor for a minute anyway."

Peter eyed his mother..then, shrugged. "okay..Fine."

Bunnie smiled, then looked to Antoine. "Twan, Ah'll be back soon. Take care, and look after th' kids, Mmm'kay?"

Antoine nodded. "Oui, Mi Amore."

Bunnie winked at him, then she walked with Peter out of the kitchen.  
walking out the door, Bunnie got out her car keys, and unlocked her minivan.

as she and Peter got into the vehicle..a dark looking SUV was parked from afar.  
with a pair of shadowy figures watching at Bunnie backed out of the driveway, and drove off.

the SUV stealthily followed the Minivan from a good distance away.

 **[Much Later, at Freedom HQ]**

from a large viewing window, Bunnie watched with crossed arms and a forelorn expression as Peter continued his combat exercises with the other Freedom Fighter Trainees (most of which being "Mobilanders", Human/Anthro hybrids that Queen Sally saw fit to teach and prepare them for the dangerous of the outside world.)

Bunnie let out a sigh as she watched her son's training.

"something bothering you?" began Rotor, who despite working on something at a table, could clearly read Bunnie's emotional state.

"oh..ah' don't know." said Bunnie, her voice drifting.

Rotor finally stopped working, turned and looked to Bunnie.

"It's about Peter, isn't It?"

Bunnie didn't respond..she could only breathe out sharply.

"I thought things were going Okay with him."

"so did Ah'.." began Bunnie. "but, Last Night, Peter told me he's been havin' nightmares."

"Nightmares?" said Rotor, perplexed.

Bunnie nodded as she continued to look out the window. "He's been havin' bad dreams about somethin' he SHOULDN'T even remember, anymore."

Rotor grew pale as a ghost. "you don't mean that-"

"He's rememberin' them, Roter." said Bunnie, her tone low. "He's rememberin' the Mobians Forever, an' what they did ta' him ten years ago."

Rotor clutched his brow, aghast at this news. "walkers.."

"an' that isn't all." began Bunnie, again. "It's Antoine."

Rotor looked at Bunnie. "What about him?"

Bunnie breathed out as she turned, and faced Rotor. "It's just as Ah' always feared. NOW that Antoine has his own son in Jaques..he's no longer treatin' Peter as his own, anymore."

"I thought things were Better with Antoine." said a voice, which Bunnie saw was Queen Sally Acorn who had just entered the room.

"So did Ah..but, Antoine seems to favor Jacques, now." said Bunnie. "an' no matter how hard Peter has been tryin', he just can't seem to measure up to his younger brother in Twan's eyes."

Sally gave Bunnie a worried look. "I hope Peter isn't starting to become jealous of Jacques."

Bunnie shook her head. "no, he isn't. Lately he's been acceptin' the fact that he'll nevuh be a TRUE son to his.."father."

Sally became more worried, now. "and..what about you?. your not becoming resentful of Antoine, are you?"

Bunnie looked at Sally. "well..Ah'm angry that even after all these years, Peter STILL doesn't have a good father in his life."

"Bunnie..you and Antione aren't, b-breaking up, are you?!"

Bunnie froze at this..them, she turned away. a frown on her face. "ah'm not sure."

"oh, Bunnie.." said Sally, as she approached her friend, and place her hand on her shoulder.

"ah' don't want our marriage to end in'a divorce." began Bunnie, as she stared out the viewing window again. "Despite It all, Ah' still love Antoine. but, the way he treats Peter..It sometimes makes me wonder if Ah' should have let mah' Sugar'Twan go, an' found someone else who could love Peter like Ah' do."

Bunnie exhaled sharply. "Was Ah' being selfish?, tryin' to make thangs work with Antoine?..Or, should Ah' have put Peter's feelings before Mah' own."

Sally wanted to say that Bunnie did the right thing, trying to keep her marriage together.  
but, hearing Peter's side of things..even SHE wondered if Bunnie really did make the right decision.

"I..(sigh), i don't know, bunnie. I really don't know."

the two women then both looked out the viewing window, watching at Peter performed a stealth exercise, now.

"Peter's top of his class." began Sally. "even Tia Zander has trouble catching up with him."

Sally looked at Bunnie. "You should be proud."

Bunnie smiled. "Ah' am. an Ah'm also relieved that he's capable of protectin' himself, now."

Sally nodded. "I can assure you, Bunnie. if the Mobians Forever ever made another try for him, they'd be in for a real shock."

"Ah' know. though, Ah'm also glad they've never tried puttin' Peter's skills to the test. (chuckles) Ah' guess none of them wanted ta' tangle with me again."

"I bet." said Sally, with a grin.

Bunnie then looked at a digital clock on her robotic forearm.

"Well, Ah'd better get goin'. Ah' need ta' get some grocery shoppin' done 'fore It gets too crowded."

"Okay, go ahead." said Sally. "Peter will be fine."

Bunnie nodded, then began to leave.

"I'll see what I can do about Peter's resurfacing memories." said Rotor, as Bunnie passed him by.

Bunnie stopped momentarily, and looked at Rotor. "Thanks, Rotor..BUT, Ah' think It may be past time that Ah' be more honest with mah' son."

"You SURE?" inquired Rotor.

Bunnie nodded. "yes. Ah've hated lyin' like a two-headed rattlesnake all these years. He's old enough to know the truth."

Rotor breathed out. "well..Okay, then. I guess It IS your call to make."

Bunnie said nothing more as she turned, and finally exited the room.

 **[Hours Later]**

a black SUV was parked at the far end of the "Mobo-Mart" parking lot.  
It's mysterious occupants watching a certain lone minivan using high-tech binoculars.

((" **has she returned, yet?** ")) spoke a voice over a COMM.

"no, sir. Not yet." replied one of the figures.

((" **remain vigil. As soon as she comes out, be ready to strike.** "))

"we WILL, sir."

as soon as the COMM feed cut off, one figured looked to the other. "I don't understand why we didn't just make our move before."

"She would have been ready. WAIT until she is distracted putting her bags away..THEN, we'll strike."

No sooner did he finish saying that, Bunnie emerged from the building with a shopping cart full of bags.

"THERE!, there she is..the furry freak." said secondary figure.

"hold. If we act too soon, the whole operation is scrubbed."

Bunnie hummed a pleasant tune as she approached her van.  
she unlocked it, opened the rear door, and began putting her bags away.

"we're on. Arm the EMP, aim for her shoulder and hips."

the second figure drew out a rifle-like gun, and charged It with a low whine.  
the head figure then drove the car towards Bunnie at high speed.

as he neared her, he drifted the vehicle with a loud screech. Shocking Bunnie.

"WHAT IN-" before Bunnie could say any more, the secondary figured aims his gun at her from the open window.

with pinpoint accuracy, he shot metallic darts square in Bunnie's bionic shoulder, and both her hips.

" _ **GAAAAAAARGH!**_ " shrieked Bunnie, as electrical energy surged through the circuitry of her cybernetics.

her legs slowly became limp, and gave out from under her.  
as her assailants emerged from their vehicle..Bunnie saw that they were both Overlanders.

Bunnie tried to shift her arm into a gun..but, It too was as useless as her legs.

she was Helpless.

"wh-Who are you?!, WHAT DO YA' WANT!?"

the masked humans looked down at Bunnie. "We want our planet back from you animals."

with that, the secondary figure rushed at Bunnie, and struck her head hard with butt of his gun.  
Bunnie was knocked unconscious instantly. she was then dragged by her feet, and tossed into the SUV like sack of potatoes.

the lead figure activated his COMM. "Sir..Mission Accomplished. he HAVE her."

((" **Good, Bring her back to base. We have preparation to make.** "))

"Affirmative."

the shady humans returned to their vehicle, and sped off to parts unknown.

 **[Later]**

at a local cinema, drove of people (Mobians and Overlanders) exited the building.

one of which being a pair of Sixteen year olds. One a Overlander, the other a Mobian Rabbit.

"Well, Ah' have to admit Cream, that movie was Better than Ah' thought." said Peter

Cream giggled as she held onto Peter's arm. "See? I told you. Now, what was your favorite part?!"

Peter shrugged. "oh..Ah' don't know. What's yours?"

Cream grinned as she pulled Peter's face to hers. "this." Cream then planted a strong kiss on Peter's lips.

once she parted..Peter grinned. "yeah..ah' liked that part, too." said Peter, as he cupped Cream's face and returned her kiss.

as the pair kissed, some overlanders and mobians stopped to stare at them.  
Peter noticed, and pulled away from Cream and glared at them. "Take a picture, and KEEP WALKIN."

the bystanders finally left, mildly embarrassed.

Peter exhaled as he returned to Cream. "jerks. Act like they've nevuh seen a couple bein' romantic, before."

"Well, we are an odd pair, Peter." said Cream.

Peter smiled as he caressed Cream's white furred muzzle. "not to me. To ME. you'll always be mah' girlfriend. Rabbit, or not."

Cream smiled warmly as she held Peter's hand. "and, you will always my boyfriend..even if you ARE an Overlander."

Peter embraced Cream, who rested her head in his chest.

"have you told your mother yet?"

Peter exhaled softly. "no..not yet."

"you have to tell her sometime, Peter." said Cream, as she looked up at Peter. "This isn't something you should keep a secret from her."

"Ah' know..but, she can git a bit "overbearing" sometimes. "began Peter. "It took forevuh ta' convince her ta' let me join Aunt Sally's Freedom Fighters."

"So, when ARE you going to tell her about..US?"

Peter smiled weakly, and shrugged. "when Ah..think she can handle It.

Cream smiled at Peter. "fair enough."

the two then began to kiss again..that's when Peter's phone began to ring.  
he took It out..and, sighed stressfully as he saw Antoine on the caller ID.

"great. what's HE want?" Peter pressed the 'Answer Call' button. "Yeah?"

((" **PETAIR!, Where are you!?** ")) exclaimed Antoine

I'm with Crea-"

((" **Get home RIGHT NOW!** "))

"Why!?"

((" **it's..It's your mozair. she's..she's gone.** "))

"Gone?..What do you mean "Gone!?"

((" **She haz been taken captive.** "))

Cream gasped as Peter's face grew pale.

((" **petair?** "))

Peter's eyes were wide as saucers as his mind processed what his "father" just told him.  
a tear formed in his eye as terror began to grip him.

"mom." said Peter, his voice weak.

 **[To Be Continued..]**

* * *

 **[Author Note]**

 **After a friend from DeviantART made a comment in my prior Bunnie/Peter story.**

 **I decided to give this idea a try for posterity.**

 **Of course, just as before, I am giving readers a bit MORE than they expect.**

 **First off, this story is a reversal of my prior "Hell Have No Fury" two-shot.**

 **where instead of Bunnie saving her adoptive human son from speciest extremist..**

 **It's PETER (now sixteen years old) who is saving his mother's life.**

 **a sequel for all intents and purposes,**

 **this story shows just where Bunnie's diverse love has gotten her.**

 **that Peter has grown into a diverse human being,**

 **whose love and dedication for his adoptive mother mirror her own.**

 **Part I here is a setup piece, establishing where the characters all are now.**

 **Ten years have passed since the prior story (where Peter was Six at the time)**

 **Peter is now sixteen (somewhere between being a Kid, and Adult.)**

 **He's been training with the currently generation of Freedom Fighters**

 **(which I imply are mostly Human/Anthro hybrids that Sally wishes to protect)**

 **and, has gained a skill set akin to Batman (*wink**wink*)**

 **by now, Bunnie and Antoine have two other children (Jaques and Belle, who are canon characters)**

 **and, that the Rabbot/D'Coolette family isn't quite as "unified" as one might hope.**

 **Antoine has obviously fallen back on his promise to be a good father to Peter**

 **as he now has his own flesh-and-blood son to groom as a successor to the D'Coolette name**

 **(Peter by now is used to being invisible, but still tries to prove himself regardless.)**

 **On a lighter note, Peter has a good relationship with his little sister, Belle.**

 **who like her mother, loves him dearly. and, actually prefers him over her own brother.**

 **Lastly, I finally write in what I always wanted from the start: "CreamxPeter"**

 **In earlier stories, I hinted at this pairing of mine**

 **with Peter being close friends with Cream when both were children.**

 **As Readers can see here, Peter and Cream are now a romantic couple**

 **(which further adds to his diverse nature as a result of Bunnie's parenting)**

 **Do remember, in THIS story, Cream is sixteen years old (like Peter)**

 **so, TRY and not look at her as still being six in this story (REALLY, you shouldn't.)**

 **Bunnie's captors are the human equivalent to the Mobians Forever group.**

 **while unnamed here, they are called "Earth Masters", and are a bit more organized than the M.F.**


	2. Part 2

**_Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics_**

* * *

Bunnie groaned as she began to awaken.

as she opened her eyes..she was momentarily blinded by a bright light shining on her.  
she tried to cover her eyes..but, found both her arms and legs shackled.

she quickly began to panic upon realizing that she was bound to a metal slab of some kind.  
and, despite her best attempts, she couldn't get free.

"grr..nnngh..GRAARGH!"

"struggle all you want." began a voice. "those bonds are solid Impervium. It will take alot more than what you have to break them."

the lights dimmed, and Bunnie found she was surrounded by an assortment of Overlanders of varied races.

one human approached her (no doubt the leader.)

"w-who are you?! WHERE AM AH- _ **AAAAAAARGH!**_ " screamed Bunnie, as an electrical current shot through her body.

"Silence, vermin." said the man. "You will SPEAK when SPOKEN TO."

Bunnie breathed heavily as the searing pain began to fade.

"As for your broader question: I am Leonard Shaw. and, WE..We are the Earth Masters."

"e-earth mast-" Bunnie widened her eyes in horror. "or, walkers. Y-Ya'll are like those Mobians Forevuh Terrorists!"

Shaw gave a signal..prompting Bunnie to get shocked again.

"We are NOT terrorists, we are Liberators." began Shaw. "tens to thousand years ago, THIS planet belonged to us Humans. but, then the aliens came..and, changed everything."

"th..th' Xorda." spoke Bunnie, weakly. "th-they tried ta' kill..everythang, w-with their g-gene bombs."

"Instead, they engendered aberrations of nature. You ANTHROPOIDS, who think you rule this planet."

Bunnie groaned painfully as she looked up at her captor. "This was OUR planet, once..and, It will be so AGAIN."

"wa..what are you..g-gonna do to me?"

Shaw smirked as he gripped Bunnie's furry muzzle tightly. "Why..the only thing Rabbits like you ARE good for."

Bunnie widened her eyes at this. "no.."

"before the sun rises tonight, you will be executed on live television for ALL to see." said Shaw. "The world shall see our strength with the death of Queen Sally's first lieutenant at our hand.

and, in time..MORE shall join our cause, and restore Earth to it's former, natural state."

tears flowed down Bunnie's cheek. "p-please..don't do this. Ah'm not your enemy."

Shaw slapped Bunnie's cheek hard. "yes you are. you ALL are our enemies. And, we won't stop until you are all DEAD."

Shaw then looked to one of his men. "Have you hijacked the global airwaves, yet?"

"No, sir. not yet. But, we should bypass the firewalls in the next five hours."

Shaw growled. "Try to speed things up, won't you?!"

"We will TRY, sir."

once the man left, Shaw returned his attention to Bunnie.

"Since we have some time to KILL. Let's soften the vermin up a bit"

Bunnie watched in horror as the other humans drew out an assortment of tools meant to inflict great paint upon her.

"Remember..make her Bleed, but DON'T kill her. They'll be plenty of time for that LATER."

as the various overlanders all chuckled and snickered with malice, Bunnie began to shiver with fright.  
as one human shocked her with an electro-prod..the room filled with her ear-piercing screams.

 **[Meanwhile, Back at the D'Coolette Household]**

Peter trembled in a couch as Sally and Rotor spoke with Antoine about the present situation.

Belle was sitting in Peter's lap, equally scared.  
while Cream held Peter's hand, trying her best to calm him down.

"zo..you don' have ANY clue on where Bunnie haz been taken?" inquired Antoine.

"Footage from the Mobi-Mart security cameras confirms that Bunnie was abducted by masked men dressed in black." explained Rotor. "what we know for sure is that they are Overlanders..and, no doubt chose Bunnie specifically."

Sally breathed out sharply. "It has to be the Earth Masters. the Overlander Counterparts to the Mobians Forever terrorist organization."

"but..we've dealt with de' Mobians Forvair many times before!"

"the Earth Masters are DIFFERENT, Antioine." said Sally. "They are more organized than their mobian counterparts. AND, more ruthless."

Peter began to tear up at this. "it's my fault..It's all my fault."

"No, Peter. NO." said Cream. "It's _WASN'T_ your fault."

"YEAH, Big Brother! It was those "Bad Men!" added Belle, trying to be supportive.

"Yes, Peter. Listen to them." began Sally. "You wasn't even THERE."

"Well, Ah' _**SHOULD**_ have!" snapped Peter suddenly, tears in his eyes. "Ah' SHOULD have been there!..but, Ah' WASN't!, an' now mah' mom is in th' hands of those Racist Extremists!"

"PETER!" exclaimed Cream, clutching his hand. "Please, baby..Calm down."

"Yez, Petair. Please be calming down." began Antoine. "Dere wazn't anyzing you could have done, anywayz."

Peter eyed Antoine. "What!? a-are you sayin' Ah' wouldn't have been able ta' protect her!?"

"Vell, you aren't a brave zoldier like myzelf." said Antoine, proudly.

Sally slapped her face in aggravation.

"a " _BRAVE SOLDIER!?_ ", like YOU!?" said Peter angrily as he put Belle down, and marched over to Antoine. "you are an _**ARROGANT COWARD**_ , "DAD" You are NOTHIN' like Grandpa Armand was!"

"Peter!" exclaimed Cream, shocked at her secret boyfriend's outburst.

"h-how DARE you talk zhat way to me!" snapped Antoine, flabbergasted. "Have you no rezpects for your fathair!?"

" _ **YER' NOT MAH' FATHER!**_ " shouted Peter, tears in his eyes.

the whole room fell silent as Peter breathed heavily, fighting his tears. "yer' _NOT_..mah' father. you nevuh WAS."

Peter then turned away as tears fell down his cheek. "but, "Bunnie" IS mah' mother..and, Ah' don't know how, but Ah' WILL get her back!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Peter suddenly ran out of the room.

"PETER!" called Cream

as the door slammed, Cream looked to Sally. "go. If anyone can talk some sense into him It's you."

Cream nodded, then ran out the room.  
Sally then breathed out, rubbing her temples stressfully.

"Rotor, we have GOT to narrow down where Bunnie's been taken."

"Right. I'll return to my lab, and try and identify possible E.M. locations."

As Rotor walked away, Antoine exhaled sharply. still shaken at Peter's outburst.

"I cannot **BELIEVE** that boy! Why would he zay zuch things!?" said Antoine.

Jacques then walked up, and hugged Antione's pants leg. "I don't thinkz you are a cowardz, Papa."

Antoine bent down, and hugged his son. "thank you, zon. I appreziatez dat."

Sally sighed sharply at this. "The answer to your question, Antoine..is right in front of you."

Antoine looked at Sally. "Pardone?"

"When was the last time you showed Peter the same affection and pride that you do with Jacques?" began Sally. "your favortism over your BIOLOGICAL son has driven a wedge between you and Peter."

Antoine paused as he pondered this.

"I am sorry, Antoine. but as rude as Peter was just now..he wasn't wrong to feel the way he does." with that, Sally turned and walked away.

Belle then gave her father a look, before following Sally close behind.

 **[Elsewhere]**

Cream down the street as fast as she could, her eyes darting around for any sign of Peter.

"PETER!.. _ **PETER!?**_ " called Cream, frantically

Cream finally came to tree on a hill overlooking the main city.  
she looked, and saw a hunkered down human sitting underneath the tree.

"Peter!" Cream ran up to the tree..and, found Peter. silently crying as he stared out at Crystal City.

"peter." Cream walked up, and knelt down to Peter. she then embraced him, stroking his hair as he continued to cry softly.

"peter..It's okay."

"okay?" began Peter between sobs. "mah' mother is gone!, maybe even dead..an' there's nothin' ah' can do about It!"

"don't talk that way, Peter. She's still alive..she HAS to be."

Peter shed more tears. "ah..ah' owe her..SO MUCH. all mah' life she's loved me, protected me...an' she didn't even HAFTA! but..she did."

Peter cried some more..which made Cream more upset. "oh, Peter..I wish you wouldn't cry. you're..you're gonna make ME cry."

"Ah' just wish Ah' knew how to find her." muttered Peter, sinking further into despair.

"So do I." said Cream. "If only we could track her like she does with you."

It was at that moment Peter stopped crying..and, bore a stunned look on his face. "t-track her?"

Peter suddenly jumped (startling Cream) "YES!, THAT'S IT!" Peter then kissed Cream deeply on her lips. "Cream, Yer' a genius!"

"wa-what?! WHAT'D I SAY!?" exclaimed Cream, dumbfounded

"No time!, Ah' need to git to Rotor's lab!" said Peter, and he stood up and ran off.

"PETER!..WAIT!" called Cream, as she chased after him.

 **[Rotor's Laboratory]**

Rotor was working frantically at his computer, trying to identify possible Earth Masters bases near Emerald Town.

he was so caught up in his work, that he was started when the door to his lab suddenly swung open.

"ROTOR!"

" _ **GAAH!**_ "

Rotor looked, and Saw Peter (with an out-of-breath Cream right beside him.)

"Peter!, oh, thank goodness. I was worried about you."

"Nevermind that now, Look. Ah' think Ah've figured out a fast way ta find mah' mom!"

the walrus looked at Peter. "y-you..have?"

"th' Microchip that Mom had you implant inta' me ten years ago..Does It still work?"

Rotor looked mildly uncomfortable at the mention of said microchip.

"um..yeah, why?"

Peter approached Rotor. "Because if Mom can use her bionics to track me with It..Can't you use the chip's synced transmitter to track my mom?!"

a stunned expression formed on Rotor's face..followed by a slap in his own face.

"Great Walkers, WHY didn't I think to do that!? (mutters) stupid rotor, Stupid, STUPID ROTOR!"

"You really shouldn't call yourself bad names." said Cream, polite as always.

Rotor exhaled, then looked to Peter. "Alright..come here, Peter. Lemme have a quick scan of your chip."

Peter walked with Rotor to another part of the Lab.  
sitting on a seat, Rotor took a gun-like device, and shot a beam of light near the back of Peter's neck.

 _ **BEEP!-BLOOP!-BEEP!**_

"Got It." said Rotor, as he returned to his computer.

both Peter and Cream walked over, and stood near Rotor and he typed in some coding.

"Well?"

"My systems are indeed detecting the unique bio-electrical energy signature of Bunnie's cybernetics..but, I can't pinpoint an exact location!"

Rotor turned his chair around, and faced the two teenagers. "I need more power to boost my scanners. Peter, go fetch me some spare power rings, and install them into my main power generator."

"Okay!" said Peter, and he ran over to a steel crate marked "Power Rings"

opening the crate, he took a few of the glowing gold rings,  
Cream also took some rings, and ran with Peter to Rotor's generator, and installed the rings into It.

"GOOD!, It's working." said Rotor, and he resumed tapping code into his computer.

as Peter and Cream returned to Rotor, his computer bleeped.

"Got It!"

"You found mom!?" exclaimed Peter, hopeful.

"I think so." said Rotor. "according to this, Bunnie's cybernetics aaaare... **THERE!** "

Peter looked at the screen. three grouped lights were blinking on what appeared to be in the ocean near the Metal Harbor.

"Mom's..Underwater!?" said Peter, puzzled.

"Doubtful..Lemme check." Rotor typed in some more code.

"Ah-ha!, there we go. Hmmm..It appears Bunnie's being held on some old ship near the docks."

"No wonder nobody can find these guys, Their not even IN th' city anymore!" said Peter, astonished.

"Right." began Rotor, as he got up from his chair. "I'll go call Sally, and let her know where to-"

"No!" said Peter, suddenly.

Rotor looked at Peter. "what?!"

"Ah' may not know much of these "Earth Masters"..but, this much Ah' DO know: they HATE Anthropids. Mobians."

"Yes, they do. But, what do you-"

"Their hiding out on an old ship because they DON'T want to be found..Especially by Mobians." continued Peter. "Ah' bet they have some..'special scanners' that are designed to detect anything that isn't human like them, right?"

Rotor ponded this. "hmm..I suppose so."

"Well, if th' E.M. DO possess such'a technology, then they'll detect even Mobilanders LONG before they even get close."

Rotor looked at Peter. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Peter nodded. "Yes. Ah' have to go to that ship. as a full human, Ah' should be able to get close enough ta' have a chance at savin' mom."

"But, you CAN'T go there ALONE!" exclaimed Cream, concerned.

Peter looked at Cream. "Ah' have no choice, Cream. Ah'm the only one who CAN do this."

"but..but, if they catch you..you could be-" Cream began to hyperventilate. she then turned, and ran off as tears threatened to break.

"CREAM, WAIT!" called Peter.

 _ **SLAM!**_

Peter sighed sharply. he then looked at Rotor. "Rotor..git some gear ready fer' me."

"uhh..y-yeah, sure, Peter."

Peter breathed out again..them, turned and walk in the direction Cream went.  
as he made his way out of the lab..and, heard the sound of distant crying.

following the noise, he found it coming from one of the staterooms of Freedom HQ.  
creaking the door open..he found Cream laying on a bed, crying her eyes out.

"Cream?"

"y-you can't go.." muttered Cream. "you'll die."

"Cream, Ah'v trained fer' this kinda thing."

"with a TEAM!" snapped Cream. "but, NOT alone!, you'll be going against HUNDREDS of dangerous terrorists ALONE!"

Peter flinched at Cream's sudden anger. finally, he shut the door behind him,  
walked over, and sat on the bed beside Cream (who also sat up beside him.)

"I don't want you to die..I love you!"

Peter looked down, sadly. "Ah' shouldn't even BE alive, Cream."

Cream looked at Peter. "what?!"

"my mother..my REAL mother, Died..w-while she was pregnant with me during the first Robotnik War." began Peter. "the only reason Ah' didn't die with her is because mah' father had me removed from her body, and placed in an artificial womb."

Peter sighed stressfully. "but, then he died..an' Ah' was left all alone. an' Ah' would have been alone..If not fer' mom."

Cream looked at Peter with glossy eyes.

"Like ah' said before: "Ah' owe her so much. she saved me..an, all ah' want is to pay back her kindness."

"Peter..I don't want to lose you like I lost Cheese." said Cream, tears streaming down her furry cheeks.

Peter looked at Cream. he caressed her cheek..then, gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "believe me, cream. Ah' don't want to die, either. But, Ah' could nevuh live with mah'self if Ah' let mah' mother die, and didn't at least TRY ta' save her."

Cream looked away, her eyes shut tight as tears escaped them. Peter then brought her face to his.

"Cream. Ah' can't promise Ah'll come back alive..but, no matter what happens, Ah' just want you ta' know this: Ah' love you, Cream Rabbit..and, Ah' always will."

Cream teared up as she stared into Peter's eyes. "and..I will always love you, Peter Rabboh. You..and, no one else."

Peter and Cream slowly edged their faces closer..then, kissed deeply.  
their kiss soon deepened, becoming more passionate.

Peter then widened his eyes as Cream slipped her tongue into his mouth.

"c-Cream?!"

"I may never see you again." began Cream, still holding Peter's face. "If this is really the last time we will be together..then, I am ready."

Peter blushed bright red. "a-are you..sure? a-ah' mean, ah' don't want you to feel like you hav-"

"Shhh.." shushed Cream, placing her fingers on Peter's lips. "It's okay. I want this..I'm ready."

Peter paused as he pondered on this.  
after a moment of hesitation, he finally kissed Cream passionately again.

as the two lovers held their kiss, they both began to undress one another.  
they eventually had to break their kiss for a moment to fully disrobe.

once they were both in their "birthday suits", they took a moment to admire one another.

"you..you're so beautiful." said Peter, in awe at Cream's nude body.

Cream touched Peter's bare chest, running her furry palms down his fleshy skin. "and, you..you are perfect."

as Peter leaned down to kiss Cream again, the rabbit girl laid down on her back.  
after kissing for awhile, Peter then positioned himself at Cream's womanhood.

"you ready?"

Cream nodded. "yes. do it..make love to me."

Peter breathed out sharply as he slowly entered his manhood into Cream.  
Cream bit her lip..them cried out as Peter took her virginity in one strong thrust.

"Gah!"

"s-sorry, Sorry! Ah' didn't mean-"

"it's..It's okay, Peter. it's okay." Cream swallowed hard. "c-continue."

Peter gently began to thrust himself into Cream.  
in no time at all, waves of pleasure swept over both of them.

Cream gripped the bed as Peter held her hips, and lifted her abdomen up a bit.

"(huff, pant, huff) cream..oh, Oh, Cream.."

"(gasp, pant, huff) hmm..oh, oh, peter..oh..OH!"

Cream finally grabbed Peter's shoulders, and pulled herself up.  
facing her lover, she began to kiss Peter deeply as he continued his rhythmic thrusting.

both their minds began to wander to their childhoods.  
from the day they both first met, to when their friendship first transitioned into romance.

Cream broke her kiss, and locked her gaze with Peter.

"oh, peter..i..(huff, pant) I love you (gasp, groan) so much!"

"and..(pant, huff) I love (groan, huff) you..TOO."

Peter began to increase speed as he felt himself reach his end.

"oh, cream..i..I-"

Cream tightened her hold on Peter. "do it, peter."

"oh..OH..OH, _**CREEEEEAM!**_ "

"oh..OH, _**PETEEEER!**_ "

time seemed to stop for both of them as Peter's seeds finally entered Cream's body.  
they froze in place for a bit. then..Peter finally collapsed ontop of Cream.

both sweaty, and out-of-breath. Cream cupped Peter's face, and kissed him again.

"thank you, peter. that was..that was wonderful."

Peter smiled as he kissed Cream back. "anythang fer' you, mah' love."

after laying with his love for a few minutes, Peter finally rose up, and began to put his clothes back on. Cream sat up, and looked at him with saddened eyes. "peter."

Peter looked at Cream. "you have a good, pure heart. You're mother will be proud of what you are trying to do for her."

Peter smiled at Cream. wiping some tears from his eyes,  
he leaned over to her, and kissed her again. "know that Ah' will TRY and return to you alive. but..if Ah' do die. ah' want you to promise me somethin"

"anything."

Peter looked into Cream's eyes as he spoke: "take care of mah' little sister, Belle. If me an' mom don't come back, she'll need YOU ta' look after her." Peter then made a dark expression. "source knows that ANTOINE can't be trusted to love and protect her."

"you can count on ME, Peter." said Cream.

Peter smiled at his girlfriend. "thanks, Cream."

 **[Later]**

Peter and Cream returned to Rotor's Laboratory..finding him putting the finishing touches on Peter's gear.

"Rotor."

Rotor turned, and looked at the two teens. "Oh!, you're back. you sure took awhile."

both Peter and Cream blushed bright red. "y-yeah, well..w-we had some thangs ta' settle with."

"Well, I have your gear ready." began Rotor. "I don't need to explain to you how It works, since You've already had the rundown during training exercises."

Peter picked up one of the high-tech devices, and smiled. "Eeh-Yep. Ah' sure have."

"I also prepared a combat suit for you to wear." said Rotor. "It should give protection from the most standard of weaponry."

"What about UN-standard weaponry?" asked Cream.

Rotor darted his eyes. "well..I would advise you rely on your Stealth Tactics, then."

"hmph. and, mah' "DAD" thinks such skills aren't worth anythang." said Peter, with a hint of resentment.

"I'll warm up the Mobo-Buggy, then." with that, Rotor left.

Peter looked back at Cream, and smiled at her. "Ah'll be back soon..Ah' promise."

Cream nodded. "just be safe, Peter."

Peter linked his hands with Cream..then, kissed her one last time.  
as her parted, Cream held onto his hands for as long as she could..but, then finally had to let go.

she watched forlornly as Peter departed, headed towards the garage where Rotor was.

once gone, Cream closed her eyes..and, whispered a prayer.

At the garage, Peter approached Rotor at an armored vehicle with oversized wheels.

"Nice car." said Peter.

"Thanks. One thing to note is that this one has a Wi-Fi Connection."

Peter eyed Rotor. "meaning?.."

"You can operate It by remote control if you need to."

"Awesome!" said Peter. "a car that drives itself."

as Peter approached the Buggy, Rotor then turned and looked at him.

"Peter, WAIT. there is something you should know before you go."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "what?"

Rotor exhaled sharply..then, finally spoke. "Bunnie..b-before she was taken captive, she told me about the nightmares you've been having."

"Well, that figures. Mom often likes to discuss mah' problems with all of yo-"

"They weren't dreams, Peter..they were memories."

Peter froze at this, a shocked expression on his face. "whut?"

Rotor inhaled deeply..then, breathed out. "ten years ago..when you were six, you recall an 'incident' at school, right?"

"yeah..Ah' was attacked by some dog."

"no..you wasn't. You were kidnapped by the Mobians Forever."

Peter's eyes widened. "pardon?"

"you were taken captive..and tortured." continued Rotor. "Bunnie rose all hell to get you back..but, by the time she did, your mind was broken from the torment that you endured."  
In order to restore your mind, i..I used a machine to erase your memories of the event."

Peter just stood as still as a statue, stunned at this news. "erased ma- but..but, Why!?"

"I told you, we were trying to-"

"NO!, Ah' mean WHY am Ah' remembering It?! Why have Ah' been seein' all that in Mah' dreams!?"

Rotor shrugged. "I don't know. I wish I had a definite answer..but, I really don't know."

Peter sighed sharply. "well..then, Ah' REALLY need ta' save mah' mother, now: She did th' same fer' me when AH' was a captive."

As Peter got into the buggy, Rotor looked at him. "Bunnie would be PROUD of what you are doing."

Peter bore a stern expression as he turned the vehicle on. "nobody hurts mah' mom, and gits ta' laugh about it..NO ONE."

Rotor nodded. he then pressed a button on a remote, opening some far off hanger doors. "Good luck, Peter."

Peter narrowed his eyes as he sped off out of the garage at top speed.  
as he departed Freedom HQ, and headed towards the city..he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"hold on, mom..ah'm comin' ta' get you. just hold on."

 _ **[To Be Continued..]**_

* * *

 **[Author Note]**

 **Despite my best efforts to make this a two-parter like my previous Bunnie Rabbot Stories,**

 **my added PeterxCream content forced me to move the bulk of the action to a Third Part.**

 **That said, I feel I should remind readers that Cream is SIXTEEN in this story**

 **(so, I don't want to receive any flames over "underage sex." Cream is No LONGER six in this point in time!)**

 **and, like the previous "lemon" scenes in prior stories, this will serve a purpose later**

 **(like you DON'T know what that purpose is by now!)**

 **This chapter focuses on Peter's side of things.**

 **showing that he really loves his mother, and his fully aware of what Bunnie has done for him.**

 **as the title of this story shows, Peter's motivation stems from "wishing to repay Bunnie for her Kindness"**

 **Also (to add to the drama) I made a point that Peter and Antoine's relationship ISN'T very strong.**

 **and, by now has gotten to a point that Peter prefers the surname "Rabboh"**

 **(which was Bunnie's family name before she altered It to "Rabbot", following her robotization.)**

 **Peter's disownership of Antoine as his father may seem harsh to some.**

 **but, I think It may be fair, given how Antoine no longer views Peter as his own son**

 **(since Antoine has 'Jacques' now, he naturally favors his biological son over BUNNIE'S adoptive one.)**

 **When It came to how Peter finds Bunnie, I had to get "creative"**

 **in my prior story, Bunnie found where Peter was with a DNA Tracker (provided by Buns Rabbot/The Anti-Bunnie.)**

 **but, despite this being a parallel to THAT story, I wanted Peter to find Bunnie through different means.**

 **I realized that AFTER the events of "Hell Have No Fury".**

 **Bunnie's fear and paranoia would lead her to do SOMETHING to keep better track of where Peter.**

 **I decided on the ol' "Microchip Implant" scenario**

 **(which Bunnie could EASILY track using her own cybernetic.)**

 **It was then that I realized that Peter COULD use the GPS signal of his own chip**

 **to track Bunnie's own cybernetics, and zero in on her location**

 **(This clever idea is not only plausible for readers,**

 **but, shows just how smart Peter is in finding solutions to problems.)**

 **I should note that the "docked ship" hideout for the Earth Masters**

 **I based primarily on "The Final Offer" from Batman: Arkham Origins.**

 **(in fact, much of the next chapter will be based on the Batman: Arkham style of action.)**


	3. Part 3

**_Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics_**

* * *

Peter sped the Mobo-Buggy through the streets of Crystal City.  
he eyed the onboard GPS, checking how close he was getting to his target destination.

as he neared the docks, he quickly ejected from the vehicle.  
shooting high into the air like a bullet, and using his wing suit to glide down onto a building.

he watched as the Mobo-Buggy kept driving away on It's own.

looking towards the ocean, he spied what appeared to be a derelict ship in the far off horizon.

glaring, Peter activated his visor, and scanned the ship.  
his visor's HUD displayed several figures patrolling the deck of the ship.

"time ta' go ta' work." said Peter, as he drew out a grapple, and fired a line.

Peter then quickly reeling the line, propelling himself forward like a bullet, and gliding with his wing suit again.

Like a bat, Peter silently glided over the city below, and loomed over the old cargo ship.  
spotting a lone sniper in the crows nest, he glided down, and silently landed right behind him.

Peter then snuck up behind the man, and grabbed him. gripping his throat and mouth.  
before the sniper could react, Peter slammed his head onto the metal railing. knocking him out.

Now in control of the vantage point, Peter looked down at the deck below.  
he saw only three men guarding the only doors leading into the ship.

"got to remember mah' training." whispered Peter. "doesn't matter how many there are, or how much fire power they have..FEAR is the only weapon Ah' need."

Peter leapt from the crows nest, and used his wing suit to glide towards the three.  
closing the wings, he divebombed towards one..and, kicked him down with concussive force.

as the other two men panicked, Peter quickly lunged one, slamming his head to the ground.  
the final man tried to run for the alarm, but Peter used his grapple to snag and reel him back.

as he flew towards him..Peter punched him HARD in the face, knocking him out.

Taking a moment to look around him..Peter grinned. "perfect score."

Peter quickly ran up to the edge of the ship. he watched as his Mobo-Buggy drove up.  
pressing a button on a remote, he made the vehicle do a rampless jump onto the deck of the ship.

maneuvering the buggy remotely, Peter had the vehicle fire a grapple cable at the steel doors.  
the car then went into reverse, grinding It's back wheels as it began to pull the door off It's hinges.

grinning, Peter entered the open doorway..and, into the "lions den"

As Peter entered the ship, he found himself in what appeared to be a Lobby.  
plastered on the metal walls were various anti-mobian propaganda posters.

Peter then looked at some television screens..which began to display an image.

((" _ **ATTENTION, Earth Master Operatives! the Live Execution of the Mobian known as "Bunnie D'Coolette" will begin within the hour.**_

 _ **all personal report to the brig at once. That Is all.**_ "))

Peter gasped at this. "execution!?" Peter then growled angrily, he then stormed off for a door, and entered deeper into the old, rusty ship.

as Peter walked down the long, dark corridors, he eventually came at a winding stairway.  
walking down it, he came at a barred door..where he saw some men inside with weapons.

opening the door, he snuck up to one of the men, and sweep kicked him down.

" _ **INTRUDER!**_ " exclaimed one of the men.

Peter lunged at the man, and knocked him down to the ground.  
as one man advanced towards him, Peter back handed his attack, and promptly snapped his wrist.

" _ **GAARGH!**_ "

Peter then used his grapple, and zip-kicked into another man.  
then, lunged at another, lifting him up, and slamming him hard onto the ground.

Peter looked at the man with the broke wrist..who crawled backwards in terror.

"P-P-PLEASE..d-don't kill me!, _**I DON'T WANNA DIE!**_ "

"ya'll should have thought that BEFORE ya' kidnapped mah' mom." said Peter, darkly

"y-Your what!?"

Peter kicked the scared man in the face, knocking him out.  
looking down at him..he then smiled as he got an idea.

 **[Later, at the Brig of the Ship]**

In the large, metallic chamber within the very heart of the ship.  
dozens of humans of every different race were gathered at a makeshift stage.

Standing atop the stage before the crowd..was Shaw, who grinned as he stepped up to a microphone, and spoke.

"BROTHERS! welcome. Tonight, we take our greatest step at reclaiming our world.  
for too long we have allowed the "mutant animals" to rule over us. but, NO MORE."

Shaw looked at the cameras, that were online and televising to the entire planet. "Citizens of..MOBIUS, WE are the Earth Masters. and, we shall restore our Planet EARTH to It's former glory.

to signify how strength, we shall demonstrate our superiority by putting to death Queen Sally Acorn's must trusted lieutenant."

Shaw glanced over to the stage. "BRING IN THE PRISONER!"

curtains were drawn back, and a very beaten and weary Bunnie was being dragged onto the stage by two E.M. Guards.

Bunnie was in terrible shape. her fur was stained with blood stains, her her face was bruised up.  
her cybernetic arm and legs were also horribly mangled. she was barely able to stand on her own feet.

Bunnie looked..and, saw that she was being led to a wooden block.

terror gripped her as she realized what was to befall her.

"no.. _no-no-no_ , fer' pity sake, _**NO!**_ "

Bunnie was forced down onto her knees. before everyone.

"Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette.." began Shaw. "You stand _ACCUSED_. accused of the unforgivable crime..of existence."

Tears flowed down Bunnie's cheek as she stared at the wooden block that had faint red markings atop It (indicating that she won't be the first poor mobian to meet his or her end upon it.)

"You shall serve as an example to ALL the furries of the oblivion that awaits them.." continued Shaw

"you are sentenced to DEATH by decapitation. Your head shall be sent to Queen Sally as a warning..that is, AFTER were celebrate our victory by feasting upon your body. (chuckles evily)

" _ **YA' MONSTER!, LET ME GO!**_ " shrieked Bunnie

Shaw kicked Bunnie in the back, forcing her head down on the block.

"no, please..No. d-don't do this!" exclaimed Bunnie, scared beyond belief. "Ah' have a family!, a son..a daughter, a.. **a HUMAN SON!** "

"And, we shall do the poor boy a favor by ridding him of his greatest shame." said Shaw.

Bunnie began to cry at her imminent death, memories of Peter and Belle flashing before her eyes.

"EXECUTIONER!" called Shaw.

Bunnie cried out at this. Everyone then watched as a figure wearing a hood over his head walked onto the stage.

as he approached, Shaw raised an eyebrow. puzzled at the executioners "height"

"You're not the usual guy. Where's brock!?"

"he got tied up in somethang else. ah'm fillin' in." said the executioner, in a low, gruff voice.

Shaw shrugged. "Fine. I guess It doesn't matter who kills the filthy beast, so long as It's DONE." Shaw then handed the executioner a meat cleaver. "now..Do your duty."

as the executioner approached, a guard then held Bunnie's head down. exposing the back of her neck.

"no..NO, _**PLEASE!**_ " cried Bunnie.

once the execution stopped right behind Bunnie, Shaw spoke aloud: "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

Bunnie shut her eyes tight, awaiting her end with whatever dignity she had left.

"peter..ah' love you." whispered Bunnie through her sobs.

"ah' love you, too..mom." spoke the "executioner"

Bunnie widened her eyes upon hearing the familiar voice.  
Suddenly, the executioning struck the guard with the broadside of the blade.

released, Bunnie watched as her would-be executioner drew out a stun rifle, and aimed It square at Shaw's face.

"WHAT THE-!?" Shaw was beside himself in confusion (as was everyone else)

"Ah'm sorry.." began the "executioner", as he removed his hood..revealing himself to be Peter. "Did Ah' ruin yer' big moment?"

Bunnie was both shocked and overjoyed at seeing her adoptive son. "PETER!"

"It's okay, mom." said Peter, never taking his eyes off of Shaw for a second. "Ah've got this."

Shaw then grinned evilly. "Peter..Ah, yes. NOW I recognize you. YOU are the slave of the Rabbot."

Peter charged his gun. "Ah' am her SON. an' yer' lucky Ah' don't kill you now fer' what you tried ta' do!"

"I'm not your enemy, boy. THEY are!" said Shaw, defiant. "The animals took our world, oppressed and enslaved us. WE are only trying to reclaim what's ours!"

"Ah'm not stupid, ya' racist pig! Ah' see right through yer' lies. You are NUTHIN' but a Terrorist, and a KILLER!"

"and, YOU are naught but a slave to the furries. That rabbit's obviously warped your mind beyond repair."

Peter glared at Shaw. "Ah'm takin' mah' mother home."

Shaw laughed uproariously at this. "You are either STUPID..or, delusional." began Shaw. "Look AROUND you!, you are surrounded. and, even with that little gun, you can't fight ALL of us at once!"

Peter glanced over at the angry crowd behind him that was growing restless.  
he then smiled wide as he looked back at Shaw. "Ah' know..Which is why Ah'm not gonna."

Peter then secretly pressed a button on a remote with his free hand.  
atop the deck of the ship, the Mobo-Buggy came to life, and began to whine as it charged something.

then, with a hig-pitched sound, all the power in the ship went off..and, the whole brig went pitch black.

" **HEY!** "  
" **WHAT!?** "  
" _ **I CAN'T SEE!**_ "  
" _ **WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIGHT?!**_ "

" **SILENCE!** "

the lights flickered for a few minutes before finally turning back on.

Shaw was stunned to see most of his audience laying on the floor, unconscious.  
and, that Peter, AND, Bunnie..were gone without a trace.

"M-Mister Shaw!, there..THERE GONE!" said one guard.

"oh, REALLY?! I hadn't noticed." said Shaw sarcastically..who promptly struck him. "Search _EVERY_ deck of this ship! I don't want them leaving here alive. _**UNDERSTAND!?**_ "

"Yes, sir!"

Shaw sneered as he looked out ahead of him.

 **[Elsewhere]**

Both Peter and Bunnie huffed and panted as they ran down a long, dark corridor.  
Bunnie eventually stumbled, and fell. prompting Peter to stop, and run to her.

"MOM!" Peter knelt down to Bunnie..who was out-of-breath. "mom, are you okay?"

"nnngh..unnngh..ehhh..n-no." muttered Bunnie, painfully.

Peter took a moment to examine his mother's state. he shuddered at seeing her injuries. "my god..what have they done to you?!"

Bunnie looked up at Peter. "you..you came?"

Peter nodded. "yes..Ah' did."

"how?!"

Peter tapped at the back of his neck. "th' microchip you had put inta' me when Ah' was six. Ah' had Rotor use It's radio frequency to track yer' cybernetic limbs."

Peter examined said limbs..which looked terrible. "HOW ah' was able to do so is beyond ME."

Bunnie groaned painfully as she tried to get up..but, failed. "ohhh..ah-Ah' can't stand up. t-too damaged.."

Peter then began to scoop Bunnie up, carrying her bridal style. "don't worry, mom. Ah'll carry you."

Bunnie looked up at Peter..and, smiled weakly. "th-thank you..peter. yer..Yer' a good boy."

Peter smiled warmly at his mother. "It's th' least Ah' can do..afterall. YOU did the same fer' me ten years ago."

Bunnie widened her eyes. "what?"

"Rotor told me about the Mobians Forevuh, mom..Ah' KNOW what really happened ta' me."

Bunnie teared up at this. "oh, peter..a-ah'm so sorry!, ah-ah didn't mean to-"

" _Shhh.._ It's okay, Mom. Ah' understand why you did what you did." Peter then hugged his mother tightly. "you saved me..now, Ah'm savin' you."

Bunnie did her best to hug her son back. "oh, peter..you brave, wonderful boy." Bunnie was beside herself in happiness. Never before had she been prouder to call Peter "her son", then right at this very moment.

Peter kicked a door down, entering the munitions room from before.  
as he ran across the room..his way was barred by Shaw, who suddenly appeared, and stood between him and the exit.

"Going somewhere?!" said Shaw, with a smirk.

both Peter and Bunnie glared at the man. "How did YOU git' here so fast!?" demanded Peter.

"It's MY ship, Boy..I know secrets of it that even my own men don't know."

Peter's eyes grew ever more colder. "git out of mah' way."

"I'll be happy to, DESPITE all the trouble you've caused me. Just leave that VERMIN here, and You can go home."

Peter protectively held Bunnie back. "Nevuh. Ya'll have ta' KILL me first."

"I'd rather It not come to that, Peter." began Shaw. "The efforts you've made to rescue the furry impresses me greatly."

Shaw then glared darkly. "But, for the sake of OUR mission..I will kill you if I must."

Peter glared right back at Shaw. "and, fer' th' sake of mah' sister, an' brother..Ah' will do whatevuh It takes ta' bring mah' mother home alive."

"She ISN'T your mother, Peter!" exclaimed Shaw angrily. "She is an animal who stole you from your REAL mother, your REAL parents."

"she SAVED me!" retorted Peter. "Both mah' parents were killed in th' first Robotnik War, an' SHE gave me mah' life back!"

Shaw shook his head in disappointment. "You really ARE deluded."

"no..YER' the one whose blinded by hatred."

" **ENOUGH!** " shouted Shaw, swinging his hand. "The only way out of this ship is through THIS door!, and I'm not letting you leave with that _CREATURE_."

"oh, yes you are..once Ah' break ev'ry bone in yer' body fer' what ya' did ta' mah' mom." said Peter, as he laid Bunnie down gently on the floor.

"peter, no!" said Bunnie, grabbing Peter's leg. Peter ignored Bunnie as he approached Shaw..who ALSO approached him.

"stupid boy."

"racist bastard."

the two human began to charge after each other, and attacked.  
Peter threw a strong punch at Shaw.. but. he dodged It, and threw his own punch that struck Peter, dazing him for a bit.

"PETER!" exclaimed Bunnie

As Peter groaned, Shaw smirked. "Word of advice: I am not my underlings. You will find me a much tougher opponent to overcome!"

As Shaw threw another punch at Peter, he blocked and countered It with his own blow, knocking Shaw back.

"tougher..Yes. but, NOT unbeatable." said Peter, as he regained his senses.

Peter began to throw more punches and some kicks at Shaw.  
he managed to land a few good hits, but Shaw proved skillful enough to dodge, block and counter most of them.

Shaw launched his own attacks, which Peter was having a hard time avoiding.  
finally, he grabbed Peter and held him up high into the air by his throat.

"last chance, boy. Renounce the vermin..or, JOIN her in oblivion!"

Peter grinded his teeth as he struggled to breathe. he finally glared at Shaw, and growled: "nevuh."

Shaw growled angrily, then furious threw Peter across the room.  
Peter grunted as he skidded across the floor, crashed into a table, knowing over weapons, and impacted a wall.

as Shaw approached the dazed teenager, he drew out a meat cleaver.

the SAME blade he had intended to behead Bunnie with.

Shaw then viciously stabbed Peter in his left shoulder, burrowing the blade DEEP into his flesh and bone.

" _ **AAAAAAAARGH!**_ " screamed Peter, as intense pain shot through him.

" **PETER!** , _**NOOO!**_ " shrieked Bunnie, horrified.

Shaw finally stopped once the blade was buried in from it's hilt.  
Peter tried to get free, but found he was pinned to the wall now.

Shaw then slapped Peter hard across the face.

"You had your chance to join a noble cause..(draws a plasma gun) now, you will DIE like the traitor you are."

Shaw lifted up the charged gun, and aimed the glowing gun barrel straight at Peter's face.

"Say "good-bye", you little pri- _ **AAAARGH!**_ "

" **GET!** **AWAY! FROM! MAH!** _**SOOOON!**_ "

Shaw flayed around as Bunnie (who somehow found the strength to get up) clung to his back, and began to furious hit, scratch and even BITE the man.

in the chaos, Shaw dropped his gun.

after struggling for several minutes, Shaw finally got the upper hand,  
and, grabbed Bunnie, lifted her body up over his head and furious slammed her hard against the floor.

Bunnie cried out as pain shot through her already battered body from the force of the impact.

Shaw glared hatefully at the mobian rabbit.  
he then grabbed a large wrench, and kicked Bunnie onto her back.

Bunnie watched as Shaw STOMPED his booted foot down onto her stomach..and, lifted the wrench up.

"I was going to be merciful to you, VERMIN. and give you a quick, painless death.  
but, now..thanks to your "BOY", you will suffer a _SLOW_ , _**AGONIZING**_ demise as _**I BEAT YOU TO DEATH!**_ "

Peter began to struggle furiously. " **NO!** , _**YOU STAY AWAY FROM MAH' MOTHER YA' SONUVA BITCH!**_ "

Shaw shot a dark glance at Peter. "pipe down, CHILD. I'll get to you soon enough."

Shaw finally lifted his weapon up..and, swung It down HARD on Bunnie.

 _ **THWACK!**_

"AAHH!"

 _ **THWACK!**_

"GAAH!"

 _ **THWACK!**_

"AAARGH!"

Bunnie cried out painfully as Shaw continued to wail at her.  
her screams of agony was torture to Peter, who tried desperately to pry the knife out of his shoulder.

but, the blade was lodged in TIGHT. and, he hadn't the strength to remove It on his own.

"NO-( _ **THWACK!**_ ) AAHH!, P-PLEASE ( _ **THWACK!**_ ) GAAHH! S-STO-( _ **THWACK**_ ) AARGH!"

Tears flowed down Peter's eyes as he mother continued to suffer.  
the teen then spotted Shaw's gun that he dropped during Bunnie's attack on him.

he desperately tried to reach for It..but, the weapon was cruelly only INCHES away from his free arm's length.

he finally gave up..and, watched Bunnie's beating continue.

Bunnie briefly looked to Peter..and, desperately reached out to him.  
as Shaw struck at her again..Peter reached his breaking point.

Peter looked to his pinned arm..then, he looked back at Shaw, who continued to beat Bunnie to death.

glaring..he made up his up his made.  
breathing heavily, he grinded his teeth as he began to pull himself away from the wall.

intense pain set in as he put further strain on his impaled shoulder.

" **GRRRRRRR** _ **AAAAAAAAAAARGH!**_ " Peter screamed as his flesh ripped open, and his bone and joints began to crack.

using all of his strength, he forced one mighty thrust..which completely tore his arm apart.

he cried out as he collapsed onto the floor, the torn nub were his arm once was spurting out blood like a faucet.

ignoring the throbbing pain..he looked to the gun laying near him.

Shaw paused for a moment to admire the bruised and bloody Bunnie.  
grinning evily, he lifted the wrench HIGH into the hair.

"time to DIE, you VERMI-"

 _ **BLAM!**_

Shaw gasped as pain shot through him. he looked..and, saw a gaping out burned through his chest.  
dropping the wrench, the man began to choke..then fell to the ground. DEAD.

Bunnie painfully looked up..and, lost her breath at what she saw.

there, was Peter..his left arm missing, and bleeding uncontrollably.  
and, a smoking plasma rifle in his only remaining arm.

"p-p-Peter?"

Peter looked at his mother. his face weary.  
he finally lost his grip on the gun. he staggered..then, finally dropped down to the ground with a deafening thud.

" _ **PETEEEER!**_ " screamed Bunnie.

Despite her pain, Bunnie tried to get up.  
unable to stand, she crawled as fast as she could to her son's downed body.

she turned him over onto his back..and, and began to cry upon seeing his terrible state.

"Peter..(sobbing) oh, peter. m-mah baby. mah' poor baby boy." Bunnie cried softly as she looked at the torn-up nub where Peter's arm was. "why?, why would you-, How could you-" Bunnie cried harder. "oh, peter.."

as blood continued to pour out the wound, Bunnie tried her bets to stop the bleeding.  
but, the blood just oozed out her fingers. Nothing she was doing was helping any.

she looked, and saw that Peter was losing consciousness. "no, Peter! no-no-no-no...don't die on me, **PLEASE** don't die!"

Peter looked at Bunnie with weak, slitted eyes. "mmm.. _Mmmm.._ m-mom?" Peter began to lose conscious again.

" _ **NOOO!**_ , NO, PETER!" screamed Bunnie. "SOURCEDAMMIT, _**PLEASE**_ DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Bunnie finally tried to pick Peter up.  
holding his legs and back, Bunnie struggled against all odds to stand on her own two robotic feet.

It was agony, but she was finally able to stand.

breathing heavily, she grunted and groaned as she took heavy, wobbling steps forward.  
she knew she had to escape this ship..get into the city, and SOMEHOW reach a hospital in time.

Pushing all doubt and rationality aside, Bunnie pressed on. her mind focused on saving Peter.

Peter was ALL that mattered, now.

Bunnie eventually made it out to the top deck of the ship.  
she saw a Mobo-Buggy right outside (which she figured was how Peter got here in the first place.)

"oh, thank the source." spoke Bunnie, under breath.

As Bunnie carried Peter towards the vehicle..a faint whooshing sound was heard.

 _ **KA-BOOOOM!**_

Bunnie and Peter were knocked back by a powerful explosion that reduced the Mobo-Buggy to a smoldering wreck.

Bunnie looked over at Peter (who lay motionless on the ground.)  
looking around, she saw a squad of E.M. Overlanders gathering around them. Guns drawn.

"no." said Bunnie, in disbelief.

Bunnie watched in horror as the masked men approached Peter, and aimed their guns at his head.

" _ **NOOO!**_ " cried out Bunnie, reaching out.

as their guns cocked..Flood lights suddenly flashed upon them all.  
looking up, everyone saw a a VTOL Jet of unknown make hovering over the ship's deck.

a weapon emerged from the bottom of the aircraft, and charged.  
the E.M. fired their own weapons at the jet..but, It hull only reflected their shots.

with pinpoint accuracy, the aircraft fired and hit each and every E.M.

leaving only Bunnie and Peter "unharmed."

as the aircraft slowly landed, Bunnie watched as the bottom hatch opened..and, gasped at who she saw disembark.

"y-y- _ **YOU!?**_ "

 _ **[To Be Concluded.]**_

* * *

 **[Author Note]**

 **After much exposition, the bulk of this story is FINALLY ready.**

 **this part of the story is what I called the "Arkham Peter" part.**

 **as 90% of it's content was based on common themes and mechanics**

 **from Rocksteady's Batman: Arkham videogame series.**

 **For one thing, the "Mobo-Buggy" Peter is driving (while an actual vehicle in the Archie Comics)**

 **is based primarily on the Batmobile from 'Batman: Arkham Knight'**

 **the docked ship in which the Earth Masters are stationed, and holding Bunnie**

 **is based on "The Final Offer", Penguin's ship and hideout in Arkham: Origins.**

 **So, if readers want a good idea on the environment that Peter is going into.**

 **I recommend watching "The Final Offer" video on the YouTube Channel 'BatmanArkhamVideos' as reference of the general area.**

 **To show Peter's skills in "stealth tactics" previously mentioned earlier in the story,**

 **I employed the new 'fear takedown' from Arkham Knight.**

 **I will be honest, I was a bit worried about the whole "execution" scene.**

 **that the notion of Bunnie Rabbot being beheaded, and then "eaten" would be too disturbing.**

 **BUT, one has to remember that Shaw, and the Earth Masters are amoral terrorists**

 **who looked down at Mobians as "just animals", and "errors to be corrected."**

 **and, one has to remember that Rabbits in general are a "prey" species**

 **who are often butchered in the very same what the E.M. are attempting to do**

 **(almost makes you wanna think twice before buying some fresh rabbit meat at the meat market, huh?)**

 **While the fact that Peter is risking his life to save his mother make him enough of a hero.**

 **I of course wanted to take things further, and add a bit more "sacrifice"**

 **to Make peter even more selfless, and a good son for Bunnie.**

 **As such, I wrote in a very GRAPHIC depiction of Peter tearing off his own arm to save Bunnie**

 **(anyone can punch someone's face, but to rip off your limb for anyone takes real courage.)**

 **I ended this on a cliffhanger so readers will be on their edge for my Epilogue.**


	4. Epilogue

**_Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics_**

* * *

Bunnie fluttered her eyes open as she regained consciousness.  
she was briefly blinded by a bright light..But, her eyes soon adjusted.

she found that she was in the medical center of Freedom HQ, and that she herself was laying in a bed.  
much of her body was bandaged up, and her cybernetic arm and legs were apparently missing.

"hmm..wha?"

"hey!, she's waking up!" spoke a voice

Bunnie looked, and saw Rotor, Sally, Tails, Amy and Sonic approach her.  
Antoine, however, ran up to his wife and hugged her (which caused her slight pain due to her bruises)

"You gave is quite a scare, there." said Sally.

"Yeah, Rote and Tails really had to work double time to patch you up!" said Sonic.

Antoine held Bunnie's hand. "oh. mon cheri..I am zo glad you are safe!"

"Yeah, we ALL are." concurred Amy.

Bunnie moved a bit in the bed. "CAREFUL, Bunnie. your bones are still fractured." warned Rotor.

Bunnie indeed felt some sharp pain in her body. "r-right.." Bunnie looked at herself. "where are mah-"

"Cybernetics? they were too damaged." began Tails. "We had to remove them. But, DON'T WORRY, we have some new and improved replacements for you."

Bunnie looked at the metal socket where her arm used to be..THEN, she widened her eyes.

"peter. (looks to everyone) Where's Peter?!, TELL ME!, IS HE ALRI-"

"That..is complicated." said Rotor, and he motioned over to a bed right beside Bunnie's.

Bunnie gasped upon seeing the state her adoptive son was in.  
while he had less bandages than Bunnie, he had a bloodstained bandage wrapped tightly around the nub where his severed arm once was.

Bunnie choked out a sob.

"he lost alot of blood. Frankly, It was a miracle we were able to stabilize his condition."

Bunnie reached over to the unconscious Peter with her only hand. "peter..mah' baby."

At that moment, faint shouting was heard outside the room.

(("... _ **Don't TELL ME I can't go In! My BEST FRIEND is in there!**_  
 _ **so, you'd better LET. ME. IN, or YOU will need a hospital!**_ "))

the doors then burst open..and, in marched Cream.  
the teenage rabbit girl looked angry..but, her rage subsided upon seeing Peter.

" _ **PETER!**_ " Cream ran over to the human teen. as she looked at his severed arm..she wept uncontrollably. "what.. _ **WHAT HAPPENED!?**_ "

Bunnie laid her head back down and shed fresh hot tears as she recalled the events that led to her son's "condition"

"th-th' Earth Masters..their leader, SHAW. he-he tried ta..ta' execute me."

"We know." said Sally, solemnly. "they had It televised on every station..(voice breaking) we were so frightened for you."

"But, we saw how Peter pulled a fast one on those guys, and saved you." said Sonic. "THAT, was Awesome!"

Bunnie smiled weakly. "yes..v-very awesome."

"but, how did "THIS" happen!?" exclaimed Cream again, motioning at Peter's severed nub.

Bunnie wept again. "P-Peter tried ta' git me ta' safety..but, Shaw was waiting fer' us at th' only exit." Bunnie's lip quivered as she recollected the event.

"P-Peter tried to defend me..but, Shaw, he..He stabbed Peter with knife, nailin' him to a wall.  
Ah' tried to stop him..but, Ah' was already weak and injured. he started beatin' me ta' death with a wrench."

"That would explain why you have a collapsed lung, and bones that look brittle." said Rotor

tears fell down Bunnie's cheek as she continued. "Peter saved me..but, he had ta' tear his own arm off ta' get free.  
Shaw nearly killed me..but, Peter killed him. shot 'em from behind with one of his guns."

Everyone were too stunned to speak..All except Antoine, that is.

"zhooting a man from behind? tsk-tsk-tsk. zuch a cowardly tactic. Disgraceful."

everyone looked at Antoine with shock and disgust on their faces (none more so than Cream..and, of course Bunnie.)

" _ **WHAT!?**_ " exclaimed Bunnie, sitting up despite her pain. "Are you _**SERIOUS!?**_ , Ya' did **NOT** just go and SAY that, _**ANT-TOINE!**_ "

"How DARE you call Peter a Coward after what he had to go through!" shouted Cream angrily as she held Peter protectively.

Antoine was quite shocked at everybody's rage.

"Well, he IZ, Izn't he?! I mean..only a Cowardz would ztrike at an opponent from behindz, right?"

"you _WOULD_ know, wouldn't you, D'Coolette." said a gruff voice.

Everyone looked, to see a grizzled, middle-aged male rabbit in a trenchcoat and cowboy hat walk In.

Bunnie gasped upon seeing him. "U-Uncle Beau!, then..Ah' didn't imagine It. you DID save us back there."

Beauregard nodded as he clenched his cane on his hand. "Ah' did, yes. Ah' was actually on mah' way to save YOU, darlin.."

Beauregard then sighed sadly. "but..mah' great nephew beat me to It. an' all Ah' was able ta' do was finish what he started."

Bunnie was quite surprised to hear her uncle address Peter as his "Great Nephew."

Beauregard then glared at Antoine darkly. "An' if savin' mah' niece makes Peter a coward in yer' eyes, D'Coolette..then, you have no right to call yer'self "brave soldier."

"N-Now, wait juzt a-"

"Antoine, SHUT UP!" shouted Bunnie.

Antoine looked at his wife. "What?"

"you heard me, (shouting) _**SHUT THE HELL UP!**_ "

Antoine did just that as Bunnie glared at with with intense anger. "you lied ta' me, Antoine." began Bunnie. "you Lied, an' BETRAYED me!"

Antoine looked dumbfounded. "wa-What?! Bunnie, what are you zay-"

"Ah' asked you ta' accept Peter as yer' son. Ta' love, and care fer' him as Ah' do." continued Bunnie. "An, while ya' did..fer' awhile. As soon as JAQUES was born, ya' abandoned MAH' SON fer' yer' own!  
Fer' TEN. YEARS, Peter tried to earn yer' love an' respect. he TRAINED with Sally ta' make you proud of him!"

Bunnie then pointed at Peter. "Look at 'em, Ant..LOOK AT HIM! Mah's son tore off his own FREAKIN' ARM ta' save me!  
Ah' would have been DEAD if It wasn't Fer' him, an' you have th' GALL to call him a COWARD fer' what he did!"

Tears streamed down Bunnie's face as Rage and Sadness overwhelmed her.  
she finally looked away, unable to look at her own husband. "get out of here, antoine. just go."

Antoine reached for his wife. "B-Bunnie, I-"

" _ **GEEEEEEEET!** **OOOOOOOOOOOUT!**_ " screamed Bunnie, scaring EVERYONE in the room with her rage.

Terrified, Antioine prompt ran out the room.  
Bunnie then breathed heavily, her rage beginning to subside.

"Nevuh thought Ah'd see the day you'd talk to that husband of yer's in such a hateful way." said Beauregard, with a smirk.

Bunnie looked at her uncle. "an' AH' nevuh thought Ah'd hear you call mah' son yer' "Great Nephew." Ah' thought ya' rejected him as yer' family!"

Beauregard looked away, shame actually apparent on his face. "Ah' did..yes. but, that was before he did this..Before he showed me just how wrong Ah' really was about him."

Bunnie's expression of anger and suspicion slowly became one of softness. "Are you serious?"

Beauregard looked at his niece..then, nodded. "Ah'm not th' baron of th' dead Dark Egg Legion, anymore..an' Ah've had alot of time to rethink some thangs."

Beauregard then brought his attention back to Peter. he approached the boy, and looked at his bandaged nub.  
Bunnie also looked at her son..and, welled up in tears again.

"he did this fer' ME. Ah' still can't believe he's do somethin' like that."

"I can." said Cream, stroking Peter's hair. "He has a good heart. Compassionate, and Unselfish..That's just who he is."

Cream shed some tears as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

Beauregard looked at Bunnie..who looked at him as well.

"Ya' know what needs ta' be done." said Beauregard, finally.

Bunnie looked away, fresh tears forming in her eyes. "ah' nevuh wanted this ta' happen. Not EVUH."

"It's either THAT, or be a "slot machine" fer' the rest of his life."

despite the serious situation, Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at this..to which Amy smacked his arm.

"fine. give mah' metal curse to mah' son." said Bunnie, sadly.

"Right. I'll go prep the-"

"No." said Beauregard, stopping Rotor. "Ah'll do It. Ah'm much more experienced with cybernetics than you are."

Bunnie looked at her Uncle. "Uncle Beau..what are yo-"

"Ah' owe that boy fer' the years Ah've spent thinkin' the worst of him." explained Beauregard. "When Ah' saw those overlander terrorists tryin' ta' kill you, Ah' was scared. Terrified at losin' that which Ah' love like a daughter."

Bunnie shed a tear at this. "oh, uncle beau.."

"Then, HE saved you." continued Beauregard. "that boy, that..that Overlander who Ah' hated and despised since he was a youngin'  
Ah' realise now how wrong Ah' was about him..and, what a damned fool Ah've been fer' so long."

the aging rabbit looked back at his niece. "Ah' may nevuh make right ALL the thangs Ah' have done wrong ta' you.  
and, this is hardly penance fer' ten years of ignorin' and Hatin' 'em..but, Ah' want to at least TRY to."

Bunnie looked into her Uncle's eyes, as if searching for the truth.  
looking into them, she saw..Sincerity. Sadness, and SHAME.

with teary eyes, Bunnie smiled at her uncle. "ah' forgive you, uncle beau. go on..Go, fix mah' son. Fix YER' great nephew."

Beauregard nodded. he then took the gurney where Peter laid, and began to roll It away.

"WAIT!" said Cream, suddenly. "wait..Please."

Beauregard stopped as Cream looked at Peter once more.  
she gently caressed his cheek, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

Then (to Bunnie's shock) Cream leaned over, bringing her face closer to Peter's..and, kissed him on the lips. "for good luck." said Cream, as she stepped away.

her arms crossed, she turned away. "go."

Beauregard looked at the teenager with soft eyes. "ah'm sorry, miss." said Beauregard softly before carting Peter off to another room.

Once gone, Bunnie continued to stare at Cream. shock still frozen on her face.

"umm..I-I think we'd better..leave you two alone to..talk." said Sally, uncomfortable

"uhh..YEAH, me and Tails still need to..t-tune up your replacement cybernetics." added Rotor

With that, everyone but Cream left the room. after a long silence, Cream finally spoke. "I'm sorry..I didn't want you to find out this way."

Bunnie stared at Cream. "how long?"

Cream looked at Bunnie. she looked down sadly, shedding a tear.

"when..When my chao, Cheese, died. I thought..(sobbing) I thought my whole world was coming to an end!  
b-but, Peter, he..he was there for me. and..well. I came to care for him as MORE than just a friend."

Bunnie paused as she pondered this. "why didn't Peter tell me?"

"I wanted him to." said Cream, as she turned and faced Bunnie. "he promised me he would. he was just..afraid."

"Afraid?!" exclaimed Bunnie, confused "of what!?"

"Of you not understanding. You've always been so protective of him, that he was worried you wouldn't be ready for..THIS."

Bunnie again stopped to think about this.

"Bunnie, I assure.." began Cream. "I love your son with ALL my heart and soul. If anyone loves him as you do..It's ME."

Bunnie looked into Cream's eyes. "tell me, cream. and, be HONEST: Have you had sex with him?"

Cream froze up..then, looked down. "once. b-before he left to save you. I-I thought he was going to die, and that I would never see him again."

Bunnie exhaled sharply as she laid her head back down.

"Bunnie, I am SO. SORRY, Had I known, I wouldn't hav-"

"Ah' still remember the day he was born as clear as day." began Bunnie, her mind wandering.

"It was after th' Robotnik War..Ah' made a promise to his real father before he died, That ah' would take care of his son.

Ah' learned his still developing fetus was removed from his mother when she was killed while pregnant with him.  
he was placed in an artificial womb, an egg-like pod.."

Bunnie smiled contently.

"When they took me to see It..they opened th' pod fer' me.  
an' there he was..a lil' baby naked as a jaybird, an' all alone in this cruel, dangerous world.

Ah' fell in love with him..In that moment, he became MINE. Mah' baby..mah' precious child.  
ah' nursed him, bathed him, clothed him, read him stories, an' sung to him each night..

An' no matter how old he gits..Ah' will ALWAYS think of him as that lil' baby who needed me so long ago."

Bunnie looked at Cream. "Did any of you use protection?"

Cream looked down. "no."

Bunnie breathed out sharply. "Then..you will 'eventually' understand what Ah' mean."

Cream blushed bright red at this..she then rubbed her belly.  
It was still very flat, but she knew that It wouldn't stay that way for very long.

"Cream." Cream looked at Bunnie. "y-yes?

"Peter is Mah' son, an' as his mother, Ah'll ALWAYS worry about him (looks at Cream) Normally Ah' would be wary of ANY girl takin' an interest in Peter.

But, Ah've known you since you were six..So, Ah' trust that you won't break mah' son's heart."

"I would NEVER do that!, I love him!"

"Ah' hope so. because, Ah'm trustin' you Ta' be there fer' Peter when Ah' can't.  
Ah' won't live forevuh..an' Ah' need ta' know that Peter will be LOVED, and PROTECTED even after Ah'm gone."

Cream smiled as she took Bunnie's hand. "Bunnie..I promise. I will love and cherish Peter until the day I die. and, I will NEVER let him be hurt by anyone."

Bunnie smiled..then, did her best to hug her future daughter-in-law without feeling pain.

 **[Meanwhile, in the Emergency Room]**

Beauregard looked over the tools and cybernetic arm that lay on a table.  
glancing over at the still unconscious Peter, he sighed as he put a surgical mask over his muzzle.

he then took a pump, and placed It have Peter's mouth. pumping him with anesthetic gas.

"there..that should keep ya' under." said Beauregard, softly.

Beauregard then undid Peter's bandage..and, nearly gagged upon seeing his severed nub.  
It made him feel sick to see the shredded flesh and torn skin hanging from his broken bone.

the rabbit then gently stroked Peter's head. "ah'm sorry, boy. Ah', so sorry It had ta' come ta' this."

Beauregard then took a marker, and drew a dotted line over the area where he needed to amputate.  
once done, he then grabbed a buzzsaw. gripping the handle, he looked at Peter again.

"fer'give me."

 _ **BZZZZZZZZZ!**_

 **[an hour later]**

Peter breathed steadily as he began to regain consciousness.  
he slowly opened his eyes..seeing an adult mobian rabbit in a trenchcoat and hat coming into view.

"hmm? w-who are..you?"

Beauregard looked, and saw that Peter was awake. "Oh!, eve'ning, m'boy. How are you feelin?"

Peter darted his eyes as he looked around the room..THEN, he looked back at the strange rabbit.

"where..Where am Ah?"

"Freedom HQ..the Medical Center. Take It easy, boy, you've jus' been through surgery."

"Surgery-" as Peter rose up, he noticed something "different."

he looked..and, gasped is shock at seeing his entire left arm was metallic and mechanical.  
as he stared at his new appendage..Beauregard approached him.

"yer' arm got torn off. Ah' had to replace it..ah'm sorry, son."

Peter looked at Beauregard. "you..a-ah' think ah' know you."

Beauregrad looked down. he then removed his hat as he looked Peter in the eye. "Beauregard. Mah' name is Beauregard Rabboh- err..Ah' mean (looks at his cybernetic arm) RabBOT."

"Rabbot?!"

"Ah'm Bunnie's uncle. That makes me yer' "Great Uncle."

As Peter pondered this, he realized something. "mom..MOM!" Peter grabbed Beauregard. "Is she alright!?, IS MY MOTHER OKA-"

"Bunnie's FINE." said Beauregard, gripping Peter. "She's alive, an' she's gonna make it..thanks ta' YOU, son."

Peter laid back as he began to calm down. "how..How bad is she?"

"she has a collapsed lung, an' fractured bones. BUT, she'll recover..in time."

Peter laid back as a tear escaped his eye. Beauregard then placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's over, son. She's okay..an' now, so will you."

"Will I?" Peter looked at his cybernetic arm again. "this feels..COLD. a-an' numb."

"Yeah, Ah' know. It's often like that durin' yer' first time..But, you'll git. use to it."

Peter then smiled weakly. "ya' know..Ah' remember when Ah' was little, Ah' wanted ta' be just like mah' mom."

Peter began to flex his mechanical fingers. "now..Ah' really AM jus' like her."

"Good ta' see ya' takin' this well." said Beauregard, as he put his hat back on.

"Now..let's test out yer' new arm. Move It fer' me."

Peter flex his arm, wrist and fingers in every possible way. "hmm..feels Okay, Ah' guess."

"We ain't done yet, boy." said Beauregard. "Now, try usin' yer' weapons."

Peter looked at his great uncle. "Weapons?!"

"Yer' equipped with weapons..jus' like yer' momma. Now, try an' focus."

Peter looked at his arm..then, close his eyes and focused.  
his arm vibrated..then, It suddenly shifted into a long blade.

Peter gasped upon looking at It.

"Good..now, try It one more time."

Peter focused again. his blade arm vibrated again,  
then shifted into a gun not unlike the type that Bunnie's arm is equipped with.

"Whoa." said Peter, his shock lulled.

as Peter marveled at his new weapon..It began to whine as it charged.  
before Peter could react, the gun suddenly discharged. firing a single shot that blew a hole in a wall.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Peter, his arm shifted back into a hand in shock.

"Easy, EASY.." began Beauregard, grabbing Peter. "Ya' just need ta' work on yer' "touch."

Peter exhaled sharply as he gripped his head, rubbing his temples. "this'll take some gittin' use to."

Peter then looked at his Great Uncle again. "Ah' wanna see mah' mom."

"Peter, yer' still very weak from yer' blood loss-"

"Ah' WANT to see mah' mother..NOW." repeated Peter, his tone stern.

Beauregard exhaled sharply..then chuckled. "ya' certainly DO take after her."

the rabbit then walk away, and returned with a wheelchair.  
helping Peter into the chair, he began to roll Peter away and out of the room.

 **[Meanwhile, In another part of the Medical Center]**

Bunnie lay still as Rotor connected her new replacement cybernetics.

"There..good as new." Rotor looked at Bunnie. "How are you feeling, Bunnie?"

Bunnie sighed. "well..It still hurts ta' breathe, an' move. but..Ah' think Ah'll be okay."

Cream smiled as she looked at Bunnie from her seat beside her.

Just then, the door opened..and, in walked Antoine.

"B-Bunnie? c-can I come in?"

Bunnie gave Antoine a glare..then, exhaled. "fine."

as Antoine entered the room, Bunnie looked at Rotor. "can ya' give us a minute?"

"uhh..Sure." said Rotor, as he turned to leave.

Bunnie looked at Cream. "you too, Cream."

"But-"

"Ah'll let ya' know when Peter's awake. just give me an' mah' HUSBAND some time ta..talk."

Cream looked at her..then, sighed as she got up off her chair. "okay."

Once Cream was gone, Bunnie glared at Antoine. "what do ya' want?"

"I juzt wanted to say..I am zorry."

Bunnie's dark expression never wavered. "sorry?..fer' what?, fer' callin' mah' son a COWARD..OR, fer' the sixteen years he needed a daddy in his life..and, YOU wasn't there fer' him."

Antoine sighed sadly. "B-Bunnie, I-"

"Ten years ago we had this conversation before." continued Bunnie. "Mah' son was taken, an' Ah' confronted you over never lovin' him like Ah' do.  
THEN, when Ah' got him back..You said you were sorry, an' fer' a moment Ah' believed you. Ah' BELIEVED you had finally opened yer' heart, and loved him."

Bunnie then shed a tear as she shut her eyes tight. "then..Jaques and Belle were born. an' ya' showed me where yer' fatherly love TRULY laid.  
ya' abandoned Peter fer' Jaques..leavin' him all alone AGAIN."

Bunnie looked at Antoine. "did you EVUH love Peter..AT ALL?! have ya' LIED ta's me all these years!?"

Antoine stuttered and stammered as he tried to speak..but, couldn't think of anything compelling to say.

finally, Bunnie turned away. and, with tears in her eyes..spoke two words that shook Antoine to his core. "It's ovuh, antoine."

"w-what?"

"It's ovuh..Ah' can't do this anymore. (looks at Antoine) Ah' wanna divorce."

tears broke from Antoine's eyes. "but..But, WHY!? Bunnie, I LOVE YOU!, You can't-"

"and, Ah' love you too, Antoine.." said Bunnie, tears still in her eyes. "Ah' will ALWAYS love you. but, Ah' can't live with a man who WON'T love mah' son."

"I-I'll do better!, I PROMIZE! I'll-"

"It's too late fer' that, Antoine..FAR too late." said Bunnie, sadly. "Peter needed you thirteen years ago. he's not a little boy anymore..in fact, he's gonna be a daddy HIMSELF very soon."

Antoine was quite surprised to hear this. "He..IZ? who-"

"That isn't yer' problem anymore." said Bunnie, darkly. "Ah'm sorry, Antoine..but, It's ovuh between us."

Antoine looked at Bunnie with teary eyes. "Bunnie, PLEAZE reconzider!"

"no. Mah' mind is made up. Mah' only regret is that I didn't do this sooner.  
Ah' should have known from the start that you'd nevuh love Peter..

but, Ah' had hoped that you loved me enough ta' open yer' heart to him.  
Instead, Ah' selfishly wasted Peter's life. DENIED him a real father..All because Ah' wanted ta' be with you."

Antoine hung his head low. he then turned away sadly, unable to face his former wife.

"zo..what now?"

"You can keep Jaques. he is YER' son. he ALWAYS was." began Bunnie. "But, Ah'm takin Belle and Peter..an, movin' back home to th' Southern Baronies."

Antoine sighed sharply. "I..I nevair thought It'd end like this."

Bunnie looked away. "nor did Ah, Sugar-Twan..nor did Ah."

Antoine breathed out forcefully as he walked away. doing his best to fight his tears.  
once gone, Bunnie shut her eyes and let her tears fall freely.

"ah'm sorry."

At that moment a door suddenly opened. Bunnie looked..and, smiled upon seeing Peter being rolled in by her Uncle.

"Peter!"

"MOM." said Peter, both happy and sad at the same time.

as Beauregard brought Peter over to Bunnie's bedside, he reached out to her. "Are you okay, mom?!"

"Ah' am..thanks to you." said Bunnie, her eyes moist.

Peter gripped his mother's hand, holding It tight. "Ah' was so scared mom. w-when you were taken, Ah' didn't..ah-Ah' couldn't-"

"Shhh!, Ah' know. Ah' felt th' same way when you were taken from me."

Bunnie then looked at Peter's arm. "oh, mah' stars." Bunnie touched Peter's cybernetic arm..brushing her fingers over the smooth metal.

"oh..oh, peter." Bunnie felt the urge to cry.

"It's okay, mom."

"NO, It isn't! It won't be..not evuh. (voice breaking) Ah' didn't want this fer' you..nevuh this."

Peter gripped his mother's hand. "mom..Ah' don't regret what Ah' had ta' do ta' save you. Ah' can live without an arm..what Ah' CAN'T live without is YOU."

Bunnie looked at Peter. "are you sure? ah' mean..you are all grown up now. an' It's obvious that you don't need me ta' protect you, anymore."

Peter caressed his mother's cheek as he looked into her eyes. "yer' mah' mother..Ah' will ALWAYS need you in mah' life. Ah' wouldn't even HAVE a life if not fer' you."

Bunnie shed a happy tear as she hugged Peter. "thank you, son. Ah'm so proud of you."

just then, the door opened..and, a familiar voice sounded. "Peter?"

Peter broke away from Bunnie, and turned to look..and, saw Cream standing at the door.

"PETER!" With tears in her eyes, Cream ran to Peter.

she then leapt over, and hugged him. then, she suddenly kissed him passionately on his lips. "oh, peter..(choke, sob) you're okay."

Peter looked nervously at Bunnie..who only smiled at him. "It's okay, Peter..AH' KNOW."

"but..h-How?!"

"Cream told me while Uncle Beau was fixin' yer arm."

Peter sweated a little. "how MUCH did she tell?"

Bunnie gave Peter a stern expression. "Ev'rythang."

Peter grew pale at this. "oh, mah-"

"peter..While Ah' understand the circumstances, Ah' hope you understand how serious this is." began Bunnie, in "Stern Mother" mode. "Ya' didn't use protection (even though you SHOULD know better.) so, Cream is probably pregnant now..Pregnant with YER' child."

Peter looked down, feeling really bad. he looked at Cream..and, immediately felt shame. "cream..a-Ah'm so sorry."

Cream touched Peter's chest. "It's okay, Peter. If there was anyone I wanted to have a baby with..It's YOU."

"so.." began Bunnie. "What will you do now?"

Peter looked at Bunnie..then, at Cream again. exhaling, he spoke. "ah..Ah'm gonna take responsibility fer' mah' actions."

Peter looked at Cream. "Cream. If you want ta' keep our baby, Ah' promise Ah'll help you raise It."

Cream smiled at Peter. "Of course I want to! Being a mother sounds wonderful!"

Bunnie smiled at this. "well, then..Ah' guess Ah'd better git used to being "Grandma Bunnie", then." said Bunnie, with wit in her voice.

Peter laughed for a bit..then, looked to Cream again. "so..If we're REALLY havin' a baby, how will raise It as a family when we live apart?"

"I guess me and my mom will just have to move in with you." said Cream.

Peter smiled. "yeah..yer' right. Ah' guess Vanilla is family, too." Peter then looked at Bunnie. "You think maybe you could convince dad to let them move in?"

Bunnie frowned at this. "Antoine no longer has a say in yer' matters..not anymore."

Beauregard looked at his niece. "What do ya' mean by that?"

Bunnie sighed sadly. "ah'm..Ah'm gittin' a divorce. Ah', breakin' up with him."

Peter widened his eyes at this, shocked. "What!?, WHY?!"

Bunnie looked at Peter. "Because he refused ta' be yer' father..an' fer' sixteen years, Ah' let mah' selfishness deprive you of what you needed."

Peter frowned at this. "mom..y-you don't have to-"

Bunnie looked Peter right in the eye. "Ah've made mah' decision, Peter. he ain't gonna hurt you anymore."

Peter bore an indifferent expression on his face. Unsure how to react to this news.

"what about Belle?" asked Peter

"She's coming with us." replied Bunnie. "Jaques, however..will have to stay with Antoine."

"is he leavin?, or..will WE need ta' find a place ta' live."

"Ah' already worked that out." began Bunnie. "We'll go ta' live at mah' family's old plantation."

"Our old summer home?" inquired Peter

"It'll be our NEW home from now on." Bunnie then glanced at her uncle. "go ahead, Uncle Beau..git' It over with. Git' the "Ah' Told Ya' So's" ovuh with."

Beauregard expressed no emotion. "It's no secret Ah' nevuh approved of yer' marriage to that D'Coolette boy..an' Ah' can't say Ah'm sorry that yer' finally leavin' him.  
but..Ah' know ya' loved him, an' that this decision has ta' be hurtin' you."

"It was. the hardest decision Ah'v evuh had ta' make." said Bunnie.

"well..Ah' ain't gonna throw any celebration." said Beauregard. "Ah'm not THAT heartless."

Bunnie looked at Peter again. "peter..Ah'm so sorry. Ah' wasted the best years of yer' life fer' nothin..can you evuh forgive me?"

Peter looked at his mother with soft eyes. "There is nothin' to forgive, mom. It wasn't yer' fault da-, Ah' mean..Antoine wouldn't love me."

Peter then reached out, and touched Bunnie's shoulder. "what matters is that YOU were there fer' me when Ah' needed you."

Bunnie smiled as she touched Peter's face. "always, and forevuh, baby."

Cream finally took notice of Peter's arm, and examined It.  
Peter noted this, and looked at her. "Ah' hope this is okay with you."

Cream looked into Peter's eyes. "What matters is that you are alive. THIS..well, this is just another thing we'll have to deal with together."

Cream then took ahold of Peter's robotic hand, clutching It tightly.  
she looked up at him..and, smiled. "It's no so bad."

Peter smiled, then hugged his girlfriend. "thank you, cream."

"peter."

Peter looked at Beauregard. "yeah, great uncle beau?"

Beauregard exhaled softly. "look..Ah' know that all thangs considered, Ah'v been no better than D'Coolette when It came ta' you.  
but..if you evuh do need a father on yer life. Ah'll always be there fer' you."

Bunnie nearly welled up in tears upon hearing this.

"thanks, Great Uncle Beau.." began Peter. "an, given how Ah' may become a father mah'self soon enough..Ah' may need some "advice" in being a parent."

"Ah'm in no way the "perfect father" (Bunnie can attest ta' that.) But, Ah' have learned from mah' many mistakes in th' past." said Beau.

"Better than what Ah'v had."

Beauregard smiled, then he began to wheel peter away. "Al'ight, come on. You still need yer' rest. an' so does yer' momma."

"okay. (looks to Cream) bye, cream. see ya' later."

"okay." said Cream, meekly as she walked away.

Peter then looked at Bunnie. "bye, mom. get better soon, huh?"

"you too." said Bunnie.

As Beauregard rolled Peter away, Bunnie called to him. "Uncle Beau!"

Beauregard stopped, and looked back at her. "thank you."

the aging Rabbit smiled at her. "anytime, darlin." with that, Beauregard and Peter left. Leaving Bunnie alone.

Bunnie then laid back down..and, exhaled softly.  
both troubled and content at losing Antoine, and regaining her uncle.

but, more so..she was worried for her son, Peter. and his OWN growing family.

Then, another thought occurred to Bunnie. "damn. Ah' still need ta' get groceries."

 _ **[The End, For Now.]**_

* * *

 **[Author Note]**

 **Oh, the BunniexAntoine fans are gonna hate me so much for this.**

 **(but, I really didn't see this going any other way, so.."Buh-Bye, Ant.")**

 **For one thing, I am pleased that up to this point,**

 **NOBODY ever guessed that It was Bunnie's Uncle Beauregard who saved her and Peter at the end of Part 3.**

 **a bit of a shock, I know (especially given how In wrote him "Fer' Better, or Worse")**

 **but, I've grown to like "Beau" as a character, and wanted to bring him back in a better light.**

 **the idea being that by this point, he is a free agent (no longer affiliated with Eggman, or the Dark Legion)**

 **and, Peter's recent efforts to save Bunnie has made him change his mind regarding Peter himself**

 **(before, he resented and rejected Peter for being Human, due to the old Great War.)**

 **Antoine fans probably shouldn't feel TOO BAD for him.**

 **Yes, he is losing Bunnie, here. but he still has his son**

 **(which may be the only thing he really DOES care about in the long run, all things considered.)**

 **In case It wasn't clear before, I decided to confirm in this part that Cream will INDEED become pregnant.**

 **I also felt It best if Bunnie confronts Cream over her relationship with Peter.**

 **and, both come to terms over their unique mutual love for him.**

 **For the Readers sake, I had Bunnie "remind" Cream of how she adopted peter in the first place.**

 **and, as promised, explain How and When Peter and Cream first became a romantic couple**

 **(It seemed plausible that something like "Cheese Dying" would bring them closer together.)**

 **In the case of Peter having a father in his life,**

 **there could be the possibility of Bunnie re-marrying (maybe even to a human!)**

 **OR, I could just have Beauregard be LIKE a father to Peter (as he promised he would.)**

 **"Let the chips fall where they may, I guess."**

 **This final part has a few different ending intended.**

 **One would have been Cream giving birth months later,**

 **another of the characters moving into Bunnie's old family home,**

 **and, one where unknown figures of the Earth Masters lament over Shaw's failure,**

 **and, how his efforts only painted a target on their backs**

 **(this would have also introduce a new villain based on DC's "Copperhead"**

 **the product of a secret project to combat Queen Sally's Mobilander Task Force.)**

 **All these endings were scrapped, and will possibly be recycled for later stories.**

 **I was content to end this with a witty one-liner on Bunnie's part**

 **(because even after being kidnapped, tortured, nearly executed**

 **and, hospitalized..she STILL needs to get groceries.)**


End file.
